Make a Wish
by Salmon
Summary: Katsuki finds himself alone on Christmas Eve, and makes a wish he might regret. Jin/Katsuki and various side pairings. Warning: Plotline stolen from Cheesy Holiday Movies
1. Chapter 1

**Make A Wish Part 1  
A Lovemode Fanfic**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Christmas lights decorated the houses, apartments, and even offices of Tokyo. Trees and wreaths decorated store windows. A modern city in every way, Tokyo adopted whatever holidays it found appealing. By the look of things, Christmas wasn't only appealing this year, it was en vogue.

Some of the tv stations were even playing badly dubbed movies from abroad. All about Christmas, of course. Or supposedly so. Some seemed to have a weak link to the holiday, but it didn't stop the channels from promoting them as "new and old Christmas classics from around the world."

Katsuki Kyousuke was in no mood for Christmas. He was dressed in a tuxedo, and was supposed to have been at the B&B an hour ago. Not for work, of course. If it had been work, he would have gladly gone. Work would keep his mind off of things. No, he was late for the B&B employee Christmas party. The one time a year the workers got to enjoy an evening at the B&B sipping wine instead of delivering it. Not to mention a variety of other activities depending on the employee. Except those poor souls who had got stuck on shift. Or who thought spending Christmas Eve through New Year's Day with a client was better than spending it with someone they were supposed to be in a relationship with. Like Jinnai Kuniaki.

No, Katsuki was in no mood for Christmas. Not with the only person he truly wanted to spend Christmas with half a world away, and in another man's bed.

Ironically, he was watching the badly dubbed foreign Christmas movies anyway. Even more ironic, they always seemed to start out in a way that fit his mood. Someone's parents always died, or their kid ran away from home. Or their family was going to be evicted from their house. Really depressing stuff.

Of course, halfway through they always introduced either a cheesy romance or a mysterious character out to help everyone. And occasionally both. When he got to that segment, he'd find another depressing beginning to watch instead. Several of the plotlines also seemed to involve people making wishes that changed their lives. Literally, instantly , magically altered their world. Sometimes the people chose the altered world, and sometimes all they wanted was to get back home. It depended on whether the moral of the story was "There's no place like home" or "It's more important to be loved than successful." Apparently even in the magical world of television being both was asking too much.

The previews suggested the one he was watching now was the "There's no place like home" variety. They were still at the depressing beginning when his phone rang. He sighed and picked it up. "Katsuki here." He greeted the caller, already guessing their identity.

"Where are you?" Seiichi asked. Behind him he could hear the murmur of voices and clink of wine glasses.

"At home." Lying to Seiichi had always been pointless.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching some Christmas show...with some lady climbing into a dryer. Foreign movies are really weird."

Seiichi sighed. "Stop moping and get down here to the B&B."

Katsuki grimaced. "I'm not really in the mood for a party."

"It's Christmas Eve."

"Yah, I know-"

"People are asking about you."

"I'll see them later-"

"Get down here. Or I'll drive up and get you myself."

It wasn't an idle threat either. The party lasted for hours, allowing for the shift change so everyone had a chance to attend. The B&B never shut down. And Seiichi would come get him if he didn't show.

"Alright, alright." He got up with a sigh. "I'll catch the next bus."

"I'll give you an hour. Then I'm going to come look for you."

"I'll be there." He hung up. He glanced at the movie one last time. The main character had just realized she'd entered an altered world. He clicked off the television and went to grab his coat.

* * *

The streets were crowded with people shopping last minute, and people going between parties. Some sort of street fair seemed to have been set up on one. It was the fastest route to the bus stop, usually. But he found himself struggling to make it through the crowd of the street fair.

"Would you like a bell, sir?" A teenage boy all but shoved the item into his face.

Katsuki had to stop walking to avoid it, and the vendor stepped in front, hoping to delay him long enough for something to catch his eye. "No, thank-you."

"A chime?" The vendor tried again. "I'm sure someone you know would love one."

Katsuki rolled his eyes. "Not a chime either."

"A wishing charm?" He was persistent, Katsuki had to give him that.

"Wishing charm?" He looked at the small item. It looked like a wind charm to him. A small paper fluttering beneath a lantern shaped chime. He could barely hear the slight sound of it's bell above the noise of the crowd.

"Make a wish and ring the bell." The teenage boy coaxed. "It will come true."

"Right." Katsuki remarked. "Look, sorry kid, but I have a party to go to."

"Don't you need anything?"

The words caught him. They seemed strange and he looked at the teenager again, trying to figure out why he'd phrased his last try that way. He also thought of Mitoki, the young pageboy he worked with who he knew was stuck working the second shift. He'd probably missed seeing him at the party already. He sighed. "Alright, give me your wishing charm." He pulled out his wallet. "I know someone who's stuck working tonight. Maybe he can wish himself off work."

"Isn't there someone you'd rather not be working tonight?" The boy asked.

Katsuki froze. "Excuse me?"

"Did you want a bag?" He did not repeat the question.

Katsuki frowned as he took the charm. "Don't worry. It's only a few blocks."

The charm's bell was so quiet and the bus and streets so busy, if it made a sound on the trip to the B&B, he didn't hear it. It took longer than usual to get to the B&B, but it still didn't seem long enough to him. He didn't want to be there. He glanced at the charm again.

_'Isn't there someone you'd rather not be working tonight?'_ The boy's question replayed in his mind.

Of course there was. And it wasn't Mitoki either.

"Stupid Jin." He muttered. "I wish you'd been forced to spend Christmas eve alone in Tokyo."

As he headed into the building, he suddenly heard the chime's ring - louder than before it seemed. Ignoring it, he headed inside.

* * *

He stopped to buy a gift bag for the damn charm at the B&B's gift shop. But Mitoki wasn't at the desk when he approached.

"Katsuki, Merry Christmas!" The pageboy manning the desk greeted.

Katsuki managed not to grimace. "Merry Christmas. Where's Mitoki?"

The pageboy winced. "Er...he had to go home. He was a little drunk."

Katsuki blinked. "Mitoki? Drunk?"

"I think Sensei might have had something to do with it."

Katsuki rolled his eyes. "I don't doubt it. Alright, thanks."

* * *

"Who's the gift for?" Seiichi asked in greeting.

"It was supposed to be for Mitoki since he had to work." Katsuki told him. "But I hear that changed."

"Ah." Seiichi acknowledged, before hedging, "Well, you wouldn't have missed him if you'd gotten here sooner."

"I'd rather not be here at all." Katsuki took a glass of wine from one of the caterer's trays as they passed.

"Why do the rest of us get punished for Jin being Jin?"

Katsuki scowled at him. "I'm not replying to that."

"...Akechi was looking for you earlier, too."

"I thought this party was for employees only."

"Ex-employees have visiting rights."

"Whose side are you on again?"

"Whatever makes you happy."

Katsuki took a sip of the drink, not replying. Actually, for the most part, he was happy. Since he'd taken up Jin's second offer to be a pageboy at the B&B over a year ago, he'd actually found himself much happier than he had been as a gigolo. The exception being when Jin was away with a client.

"Seiichi, Merry Christmas!"

"Izumi, Daiji said you might stop by. Hello, Arashi."

"Happy Holidays, Amagai."

Katsuki glanced over at the two unfamiliar men greeting Seiichi. The name Izumi sounded familiar. It took him a moment to remember Chai mentioning the ex-top uke of the B&B.

"You two seem well."

"The year's had it's ups and downs. But it's ending on an up. So who could complain?" Arashi grinned.

Izumi glanced around Amagai at him, and Katsuki nodded a polite greeting. The other man's gaze did not waver, though, and Katsuki shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry." Izumi finally spoke. "But have we met? You seem familiar."

Katsuki shook his head. "No, I don't think we have." Though now that he'd said it, he had the same feeling. Like they had met.

"Izumi, Arashi, this is Katsuki. Katsuki, Izumi and Arashi. Izumi used to work at the B&B." Seiichi introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Happy Holidays." Arashi grinned.

Despite part of him wanting to wince at the reminder of the holiday, Katsuki managed to smile back. "A pleasure to meet you."

Izumi was watching him again, curious. "Are you a host?"

Katsuki blinked, surprised by the question. "No, I'm a pageboy."

"You were trained by Jin." There was no doubt or question to Izumi's statement. He was certain of the fact.

Katsuki felt a blush spread across his cheeks. "It's a long story."

Seiichi cleared this throat and Izumi glanced at him before turning back to Katsuki. "It must be an interesting story. Maybe another time."

"Maybe." Katsuki replied.

"How are your classes, Izumi?" Seiichi changed the subject, and Katsuki grabbed another drink off a passing tray.

* * *

"For me? You shouldn't have." Akechi tormented as he appeared from behind him.

He'd left Seiichi's company about an hour ago. The party was actually winding down when the ex-host and now client of the B&B showed up. "It's for Mitoki." He told the other man.

"Don't I get any love?"

"Don't you hire from the B&B for that?"

"Ouch, Beautiful." Akechi leaned back against the wall. He was smiling despite his words.

"My name is Katsuki, remember?"

"When the cat's away..." Akechi left the thought hanging. "Y'know, Kiichi was handing out mistletoe earlier..."

Katsuki shot out a hand to place firmly against Akechi's chest, guessing his intentions. "Don't even try it."

Akechi held up his one hand, in which he held the mentioned mistletoe, while the other stroked the back of Katsuki's hand that was pressed against his chest. "Are you sure you don't want me to?"

His eyes were smoldering with heat, the invitation in them plain. Akechi's invitations were never easy to resist when Jin was away. Partly because it was more than an offer of a warm bed. Akechi had made it clear from the start that he was willing to risk his heart on Katsuki. But Katsuki knew that his own heart had made up its mind long ago.

"I love him, Akechi." There was no need to elaborate. Or even give a direct answer. They both knew what those words meant.

Akechi smiled sadly, and lowered the hand holding the mistletoe. "I know."

"I'm sorry."

"But not sorry enough to even give a little leeway?" Akechi held the mistletoe over his own head with a grin. "Look, I'm under the mistletoe."

Katsuki removed his hand from his chest, taking ahold of Akechi's fingers and drawing them to press against his lips. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

Akechi lowered the mistletoe. "Me too."

* * *

It was midnight. Christmas Day. He actually hadn't drunken enough to claim to be unable to make it home. In fact, he was probably more sober than he really wanted to be. Despite that, he opted to stay at the B&B instead of make the trip back to his apartment. Or maybe because of that he chose to stay. He could have asked for the keycard to a spare room, but instead he found himself using the spare to Jin's.

It was empty, of course. He dropped the gift bag holding the wishing charm on the nightstand with a sigh, walking over to the window to gaze down on the Tokyo streets below. "Merry Christmas." He muttered, drawing the curtains close with a sharp tug.

* * *

The damn wishing charm was ringing. A part of him knew that was impossible, because to ring it had to move, and it was currently in a bag on the nightstand. Since the charm, the bag, and the nightstand were inanimate objects, none of them could move, only sit still like any inanimate object. Still and silent. But the damn charm was ringing.

As he pulled himself from sleep, the sound faded away. Sunlight was pouring through open curtains he was certain he'd closed. Katsuki stared at them for a minute, before realizing something else was wrong. He'd fallen asleep in his tuxedo - sans tie and jacket, but he was dressed in his pageboy uniform.

Pushing himself into a sitting position he stared around, confused. A part of him wondering if he was actually still asleep.

The door slammed open and he jumped to his feet, alarmed by the intrusion. He could only stare as Haroumi dragged in the mostly unconscious form of a man, dropping him onto the bed. Kiichi followed them, his face serious. "I'll send some food up." Kiichi addressed him as he came over, offering a bottle of pills. "Painkillers. If you can convince the stubborn fool to take them."

Haroumi nodded at him as he headed for the door. Katsuki paused, noting a scar on the other man's temple he was certain he'd never seen.

"What?" Katsuki stared, completely confused.

"And he needs water, not alcohol - no matter what he says." Kiichi continued his instructions as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Father had him in isolation for over ninety-six hours. He needs to take it slowly. I don't suppose you're willing to tell me what he did to get father so angry?"

"You're dismissed, 'Doctor'." The man on the bed rumbled. The voice was dry and quiet - forced out of a dry throat and mouth, but instantly recognizable anyway.

Katsuki stared wide-eyed at the crumpled form on the bed, not even reacting to the insulted huff from Kiichi.

"Only reason I'm leaving is because Katsuki is here to look after you." Kiichi told him. "Don't give him any trouble, he's been worried about you.'

Kiichi threw the pageboy a wink before exiting, but Katsuki was too distracted to notice. He felt like he was stuck in one of the strange holiday films he'd been watching the night before. "Jin?"

The man on the bed moved, looking up at him. "What's the matter, Kyousuke? Cat got your tongue?"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

You might have read this one before if you hang around the LM community on LJ, as I wrote it over a year ago. If not, please enjoy. On a side note, the versions of my LM fics here on FFnet are always edited. For full versions, please visit my writing journal. You can find it on my profile.

_Salmon_


	2. Chapter 2

**Make A Wish Part 2  
A Lovemode Fanfic**

* * *

Jin, as Katsuki had known him, was always immaculate. Immaculately dressed, immaculately groomed, immaculately spoken. He was having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that the man on the bed was Jin. He was unshaven, and his clothes were wrinkled and filthy. His hair was a mess, and his voice was gravelly from both disuse and lack of water. But the eyes piercing into his and the inflection of his voice left no doubt of who he was.

Jin pushed himself up to lay on his side, though Katsuki noticed it wasn't easy for him. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Water." He latched onto the excuse. "Kiichi said you need water." He went to grab a cup.

"Forget the water. Give me a real drink."

"Kiichi said water." He replied, retreating to the bathroom to fill up the cup. He found himself frozen for a moment, though, when he saw things of his own there. Why would his things be in Jin's bathroom?

He pinched himself, but winced at the pain. "Not a dream. A dream, hell, this is a nightmare." He muttered to himself.

Kiichi had even mentioned his father being responsible for Jin's state. But Kiichi's father was Aoe Shougo. And he'd been dead long before Katsuki had even heard of the B&B. Except now he wasn't. By all reports, Aoe Shougo had been a demon. Katsuki had no desire to meet the man. How had he even gotten to wherever he was?

"Kyousuke?"

Jin's voice sounded close by. Katsuki hastily turned on the water to fill up the cup. And since when did Jin call him Kyousuke?

"Couldn't find the faucet?" Jin tormented. He'd made it to the bathroom, though he was leaning heavily on the wall.

"You aren't supposed to be up. Kiichi said to take it easy."

"Slowly." Jin corrected.

"Whichever." He shut off the water, and set the cup down.

"Hn." Ignoring him, and the cup, Jin started the water again, splashing some on his face.

Katsuki stared. "You're not seriously going to stand here and clean yourself up before drinking or eating?"

Jin ran his wet hands through his hair, turning a smirk on him. "You have something else in mind I should be doing?"

Ignoring the heat Jin's words and look sparked within him, Katsuki set down the medicine bottle Kiichi had given him. "Painkillers. Food. Rest."

"...all I've done for four days is nothing." Jin murmured, his look distant. "I don't need rest." He splashed his face again.

Katsuki grabbed up a towel to offer him, and he paused before taking it - watching him. He weighed his chances before picking up the water cup to offer as well. Jin took it, drinking slowly. Grabbing up the pill bottle next, he tossed one into his palm. He offered it up, wincing inwardly when the other man's eyes narrowed in displeasure. "Please?"

Refilling the water glass, Jin took the pill - swallowing it with some difficulty. Setting the glass down, he eyed Katsuki, a smirk reappearing on his lips. "You run out of things to offer? Or are you offering yourself since you're still standing here?"

Regardless of the world, Katsuki decided, Jin still had a one track mind. "I swear I read in an article that lack of food decreases the sex drive. So how is it you're immune to that?"

Jin reached out his hand, hooking a finger under his chin. "You're in front of me. What other incentive do I need?"

He'd never been good at resisting Jin when the host confessed desire for him in words. Actions were hard enough. After all, Jin did have a one track mind, and seducing other men was what his lover did for a living. But when he mentioned him, hinted that he was unique...that got to him every time.

Jin was leaning closer, and Katsuki reached out blindly, grabbing up a toothbrush from the counter to put between them. Jin arched an eyebrow. "That's yours." He pointed out.

He didn't know why his toothbrush was in Jin's bathroom, but he did belatedly recall Jin never used the same toothbrush twice. He'd asked him why once. To which he'd asked if he'd ever considered what a host is washing out of his mouth after being with a client. He'd dropped the subject and never brought it up again. Breaking out of Jin's hold he dug into the drawer for an unopened toothbrush. There was several and he opened one as Jin leaned against the counter, watching him in amusement.

"Weren't you just complaining about me cleaning up before getting food or water?" He asked when Katsuki offered the toothbrush.

"You've had water. And the food isn't here yet." He excused. Jin smirked, but took the toothbrush.

"I'll..get fresh clothes." Katsuki retreated back to the main room. All of this was confusing and disturbing. It was Jin, but wasn't Jin. He wondered if anything that happened with this world's Jin would technically be considered cheating on his Jin. He also wondered if he wasn't going insane.

His clothing was in the closet. His extra pageboy uniforms hanging next to Jin's suits. He didn't even live with Jin in his world. How messed up was it that in this one he did?

Choosing hastily, he headed back to the bathroom. It sounded as if Jin was retching. Not unexpected with a lack of food and water. Worried, he wanted to check on him, but held back. He knew it would only wound Jin's pride for him to enter. Silence was followed by the toilet flushing. He waited until he heard Jin start brushing his teeth before entering with the clothing.

Jin eyed him as he set the clothes on a small shelf. If he suspected he'd been waiting outside, he said nothing. The silence was almost oppressive.

'Isolation.' Kiichi had said. Katsuki recalled seeing something about the punishment technique on tv once. Locking someone up in a room without light or sound. To employ such tactics, Aoe Shougo must have been just as bad as all the rumors amongst the B&B staff suggested. But why had he punished Jin? Kiichi hadn't apparently even known.

"Why so silent?" Jin asked suddenly.

He was saved from answering by the someone knocking on the door. "That'll be the food." He retreated to the main room again, grateful to avoid Jin's questions. Kiichi seemed to think he should know why Jin had been punished. He supposed his true self from this world did, but he had no idea. He didn't even understand how he'd come to work at the B&B in this world.

He opened the door to allow the food to be brought in. "Room service." The man's hat was low over his face, and his voice almost sounded familiar. Too distracted by everything occurring, Katsuki didn't give it too much thought.

"By the couch." He directed, turning to fetch Jin. He was suddenly grabbed from behind, and a familiar green branch with white berries all but dangled in his face. "Hey!"

"Mistletoe!" The hat had been removed and Akechi grinned down at him, one arm clamped firmly around his waist.

"Akechi?"

"Merry Christmas!" Akechi greeted, before lowering his head to capture his lips in a kiss.

In his own world, Akechi had only kissed him once - when proposing his heart to him the night they'd met. He'd chosen Jin instead, chasing after the host - with Akechi's assistance. Though he'd made several offers since, Akechi had never overstepped the boundaries of their positions.

Akechi in this world apparently had no such qualms. When he cried out into the kiss in protest, Akechi only used it as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside, exploring leisurely. He pulled away, licking his lips. "You taste better every time, Kyousuke." His voice was a low purr.

Again with the Kyousuke. Not Katsuki, or even 'Beautiful' - the pet name Akechi had a habit of calling him. Not the same Akechi either. It snapped him out of the moment he'd been caught up in.

"Let go, you-"

"Ouch!" Akechi released him, clutching the back of his head.

Jin stood behind him, hand still raised from having whacked the other man. "What are you doing here, Jester?"

"Nice to see you so lively, King."

"Aside from an opportunity to molest my Page, is there a reason you're here?"

"Room service." Akechi gestured to the food he'd brought.

"So Shougo finally got tired of you insulting guests and demoted you to running food?" Jin suggested. He moved over to sit on the couch. Though he moved casually, Katsuki could tell he was still too weak to stand too long.

"When has he ever been so generous?" Akechi remarked, closing the door. "No, I thought I'd give you both the news."

"Something so important it couldn't wait?"

"You should take a day to recover your strength before you go back to doing naughty things with your Page and clients anyhow." Akechi smirked. Jin glowered, but Akechi was unaffected.

It was the second time in the conversation they'd referred to him as Jin's Page. Katsuki wondered if it was merely an underhanded reference to his position as Jin's lover, or if he truly did work exclusively for Jin in this world.

"But I'll leave that to Kyousuke's considerable charms to convince you of." Akechi winked at him, which did nothing to alleviate the glare Jin was giving the other host. Ignoring it, Akechi went on. "Amagai and Tomoki got out of Milan without getting caught."

"Hn. Is that all?" Jin turned to uncover the food, frowning at the soup and crackers on the tray.

"I thought Shougo was sure to get them this time. Y'know, rumor has it Ian and Rin went back to Milan early from his Hawaiian photo shoot. Quite the coincidence, isn't it?"

"Ian's a temperamental brat, everyone knows that. Probably had a fight with the photographer." Jin replied casually.

Katsuki was floundering in the conversation, but Jin's words still seemed a bit too flippant to him. Rin, he knew from the ever running B&B rumor mill, was the B&B's top uke. He had taken an exclusive, however, with a super model named Ian. Apparently, that had not changed. But Tomoki was the ex-client Seiichi had been in love with, who had died tragically after Seiichi left the B&B to be with him. That, apparently was not the case in this world. But what had they been doing in Milan, and why was Aoe Shougo after them?

"That sempai of yours is becoming the Robin Hood of the B&B, y'know." Akechi turned to Katsuki.

Jin snorted, stirring the soup. "What's his motto? 'Run from the rich and sleep with the poor'?"

Akechi rolled his eyes. "Keep acting like you don't care, King. It's what you're best at."

"The longer Amagai runs, the angrier Shougo will get. I wouldn't want to be him when he's caught." Jin stated, his tone serious.

Akechi glanced over at him, and shrugged. "Me either." He said quietly. "But it doesn't stop me from cheering him on...provided it's somewhere Shougo won't hear me."

Jin chuckled. "Very brave, Jester."

"I'll leave bravery to the Kings." Akechi put his hat back on. "I take my leave of you." He headed for the door. "Oh, Kyousuke - catch!" He tossed something at him.

Katsuki caught it before realizing it was the mistletoe. He tossed it on the coffee table, turning to snap at Akechi - but he was already out the door.

"Hn. Not very original." Jin had picked up the mistletoe. "But typical Jester. You'd think you'd be wise to his tricks, but then maybe you like them.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Katsuki snapped at him.

"You were pretty silent. Did Akechi's kiss leave you speechless?"

"No, I just couldn't get a word in edgewise with both of you yakking." He started around the couch toward the closet, but gave a shout when Jin grabbed his arm and yanked him onto his lap. "What are you doing?" He asked, bewildered.

"You're supposed to be the King's Page, not the Jester's." He tapped the branch of mistletoe against Katsuki's forehead, then his nose. "But you always seem to allow him privileges."

"I didn't allow anything."

"And yet he got to kiss you." The mistletoe branch traced the side of his face; the curve of his jaw. "I think you owe me a kiss for that."

Katsuki didn't know what to say to that. He seemed to be missing something. Something important. Before he could figure it out, though, Jin was kissing him.

_To Be Continued..._

I still love reviews. Hintcoughhint...


	3. Chapter 3

**Make A Wish Part 3  
A Lovemode Fanfic**

* * *

Katsuki wouldn't say he had labeled Jin's kisses. But over the last year, he'd learned it was easy to tell his mood by them. When he was horny, his kisses were hot and demanding. When he was simply in a good mood, they were playful and teasing. Jin's kisses were only coaxing when things were bad. When something was bothering him.

Jin's kiss was coaxing.

His tongue traced his lips, but did not seek entrance. His lips lingered, warm and gentle. For a moment Katsuki forgot this wasn't his world. His Jin. He opened his mouth in invitation, his arms sliding around his neck. Surprisingly, there was a moment of hesitation before Jin plunged his tongue into his mouth - exploring; seeking. He rubbed his tongue against his, and Katsuki moaned into the kiss. He was surprised to feel Jin shudder and pull away. He did not release him from his arms, only stared at him as if looking for something. "I guess Kiichi meant it when he said you'd been worried."

Katsuki blinked in confusion. Senses returning. And with it the feeling he was definitely missing something. "I-"

"Or perhaps you feel guilty?" Jin suggested.

Katsuki had completely lost the conversation by now. "Why would I-"

"Don't lie to me." Jin snapped, and Katsuki winced at his hard tone. "Did you think I didn't know about the call to Rin? Did you think Shougo wouldn't find out? Why didn't you get Izumi to make it?"

So he'd called Rin. Or his self in this world had. Why had he not asked Izumi? He had no idea, as he hadn't been here. He stayed silent, hoping that wouldn't only serve to make Jin angrier. Luckily, Jin seemed to answer the question on his own.

"He had a client that night, though, didn't he? And Mitoki was out as well..." He studied him.

The mention of Mitoki startled him. Out in what sense? Surely Mitoki wasn't a host in this world! He stayed silent again, hoping Jin would continue to provide the answers.

"So that leaves the question, why didn't you ask me?" Jin hooked a finger under his chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. "Afraid I'd refuse?" A smirk curled his mouth. "Or afraid of what I'd ask in return?"

Once again he didn't know the answer. Trying to dodge the question, he went to pull out of Jin's embrace. "Your food is getting cold."

Jin yanked him back, pushing him down onto the couch. "Aren't you afraid of what I'll do to you now? I just spent four days in isolation. Maybe I don't care anymore if Shougo takes you away, as long as I take you first."

The realization hit him like a punch in the stomach. Jin and he weren't lovers in this world. He stared up at him, both too startled by the realization and too unnerved by Jin's apparent anger to protest or struggle. But the latter seemed to melt away almost instantly.

"If you don't push me away now, Kyousuke, we'll both regret it."

Kyousuke. It was, strangely enough, the unfamiliar sound of his personal name from the other man's lips that snapped him out of it. He pushed him back into the couch cushion, scampering away from him. 'Not my Jin.' He reminded himself. "I thought Kiichi asked you not to cause trouble." He hissed.

Jin snorted, managing to push himself back into a sitting position. "Since when do I ever follow the good "Doctor's" orders?"

The way he said doctor made it less of a title, and more of a torment. Katsuki again found himself confused. Wasn't Kiichi a doctor in this world? Everything seemed so off, he couldn't be sure. One thing he did know was he had to figure out how he'd come here, and how to return home. Remembering he'd awakened in the clothes he was in, he headed for the closet to get one of the clean uniforms he'd seen hanging in it.

"Going somewhere?" Jin asked him.

"To change. I'm sure you can handle eating on your own."

* * *

The charm was ringing. And, somehow, he knew he was dreaming.

He was shivering on a street corner, and Seiichi was across from him. "Just for one night. I can get a place in the morning." He was telling him.

"I can't, Katsuki. It's not safe."

"And the street is? Fine, thanks a lot, "sempai"." He turned away, a small carrying pack over one shoulder.

"Katsuki, wait." Seiichi followed. "One night. But we have to be very careful."

The charm began to ring again. And the scene faded. He found himself in the B&B's employee's hallway.

"Hold on." Seiichi was watching the elevator. He pushed him into a side hallway as one opened. Jin emerged, obviously dressed to go out.

"Boring night out, King?" He paused to talk to Seiichi. "You're back early."

"I think I'd prefer to spend the night in with the tv." Seiichi excused. "Just lazy around for a change."

His dream self moved, taking a closer look at Jin. He wondered if he was awed, like he'd been by Jin at first. Jin's eyes flickered up, and he knew he spotted him even as he jerked back into hiding.

"Hn. Enjoy your evening." He headed out the door.

Seiichi came back over. "Did you look out?"

"Who was that?" He ignored the question.

"Jinnai Kuniaki. Someone to avoid at all costs. C'mon, we have to hurry."

The charm rang out again, and he recognized the new room as being one at the B&B. It was early, but Seiichi was up and dressed.

"C'mon, lazy bones." He shook him gently. "I need to get you out of here."

He'd yawned as he sat up, running a hand through his hair. "Alright. Keep your pants on." He muttered. His clothes were on the chair, along with his small bag.

"I'm usually paid to take them off." Seiichi quipped, waiting.

"At least you get laid regularly. And they don't turn you onto the street when they're bored." He pulled on his pants.

"Some things are worse than the streets." Seiichi whispered. He seemed nervous.

Katsuki pulled his arms through the sleeves of his shirt, opening his mouth to say something. But he was cut off by a loud beep from the door before it was thrown open.

Seiichi stiffened at the two men who walked in. Katsuki found himself staring as the one closed the door, standing in front of it. He had some sort of data pad. The assistant, obviously. Assistant to the devil, he thought. His dream self was confused, but he had a feeling he knew who this was. He wanted to wake up now, but the dream kept going.

"I must not work you hard enough, Seiichi." The man strode forward, taking in the scene. "If you have energy for...external activities."

"Aoe-san. I assure you, that isn't what this is." Seiichi kept his gaze lowered, Katsuki noted.

"Oh?" Shougo was amused. He strode over to Katsuki, who stiffened as the man seemed to study him. "Such a tempting little thing, are you sure?" Reaching out a hand he gripped Katsuki's arm, and all but flung him toward the center of the room.

Katsuki barely caught his balance, whirling back. "Hey, what the big idea?" His dream self demanded, but was ignored.

"Well, he certainly doesn't seem to be having any trouble moving." Shougo glanced back over at Seiichi. "So you didn't have sex with him. So why is he here?"

"I just needed a place to stay for the night." He snapped out.

Shougo didn't even look at him. "Does he always speak out of turn?" He asked Seiichi.

"Often." A small smile had found it's way to Seiichi's lips, it faded quickly when Shougo chuckled.

"His manners could use some work, but the rest of him is appealing enough." Shougo strode forward, circling Katsuki - studying him. He stood frozen, too frightened to move. "Can't talk out of turn with a mouthful of dick anyway."

The crude words made his head shoot up. He looked toward Seiichi for help. "Sempai?" He whispered.

"Sempai, is it?" The words amused Shougo.

"Aoe-san, please." Seiichi took a step forward. "Katsuki isn't cut out to be a host."

"Then you shouldn't have brought him here." Shougo's voice was cold. "Everything here is mine. You are mine." His eyes burned into Seiichi's.

Katsuki was horrified when Seiichi only lowered his gaze. "Yes, Aoe-san."

"And now your little Kohai is." Shougo turned back to Katsuki.

"I am not yours!" Where had he found the balls to say that, he wondered.

Shougo only smirked. "A night with Seiichi costs around three million yen, kid. Got that in your overnight pack?" He gave a derogatory gesture toward the pack by the bed.

"...No." Katsuki admitted.

"Jail isn't a pleasant place for one as pretty as you, boy."

"Jail?" He stared.

"You're on my property without my permission. Do you want me to call the police?"

"...No."

"Then you'll work for me."

No choice. It reminded him of what Akechi had said about Shougo the night they'd first met. How he used desperation. He didn't force anyone. He let them force themselves.

"Let me keep him." Seiichi spoke up suddenly.

Katsuki glanced at him incredulously. Shougo's look was calculating. "For what purpose?"

"I'm the King of the B&B, aren't I? That's what Jin and Akechi keep telling me. Don't Kings have servants?"

Shougo chuckled. "You haven't even been top seme that long, and you think you deserve special perks? And what happens to your Kohai should you lose that position? Does the new "King" get him to do with as he pleases?"

"And who am I going to lose to? Oyama? Or maybe Feiyai? They don't stand a chance."

Shougo laughed. "So confident...the idea amuses me, Seiichi. King's Page." He turned back to Katsuki. "And certainly he'd make a pretty incentive for your fellow semes to try to best you. But the wolves inside the B&B are as bad as the ones outside. Give Jin half a chance, and he'll have the kid deflowered. Are you sure he wouldn't be safer as a host?" Seiichi said nothing, and Shougo turned his questions on him instead. "What about you? As a host, you'd be equal to Seiichi. As his private pageboy, you'll depend on his good will. Or the good will of whatever seme reigns at the B&B. You wouldn't be off limits to the hosts, either. It would be up to Seiichi to protect you. Do you really trust him that much?"

The wishing charm chimed.

* * *

Katsuki awoke with a start. The sun was setting through the windows of Jin's room at the B&B. For a moment, he was disoriented. Had it all been a dream? Then he saw the food cart with the half-eaten soup. Jin had been asleep on the couch when he'd emerged. The host was missing now.

Not a dream. He was still stuck in this whacked world. He had a feeling the dream he'd had wasn't a dream either, but a memory. How he'd come to work for the B&B under Shougo. What his position was. But if whoever reigned as top seme at the B&B owned him and was free to do whatever they wanted to him - then why had Jin mentioned Shougo taking him away if Jin had sex with him? He was still missing something.

He didn't recall anyone on the Christmas movies having flashbacks either. How could he remember a life he hadn't lived? And throughout the dream he'd heard-

"The wishing charm!" He all but tumbled out of the chair as he ran to the bed. But the gift bag wasn't on the nightstand. He searched around the bed, and in the nearest furniture. Nothing. What had he wished exactly? He tried to remember. Something about Jin spending Christmas eve alone. He sat down on the bed with a groan.

Even though it was crazy to think the wishing charm could have caused all this, the situation was strange enough to warrant considering the idea. And if it got him there, maybe it could send him back to reality. Which meant he had to go find the street vendor.

He searched for his coat and wallet, but couldn't seem to find either. It was winter, how could he not have a coat? And where was his wallet? How long had he been King's Page exactly? Didn't Shougo even pay him for the position? He said he'd have to rely on the good will of the B&B's top seme. Did that include money too? There was one set of drawers in the room that was locked, but it seemed he didn't have the key. Confused and frustrated, he headed for the door. He'd borrow a coat if he had to. And money? He'd cross that bridge when he came to it. Heck, he'd steal the damn charm if it could get him home.

The door opened, and Jin entered. Katsuki started, having temporarily lost all thought of the host. He was completely cleaned up and shaved now. He seemed to be walking easier too. The food had obviously helped. He studied him for a moment, before arching an eyebrow. "Going somewhere?"

"I just thought I'd...go for a walk." He suggested slowly.

Jin snorted as if it was funny. "The phone is right there." He closed the door, and it beeped, locking electronically.

From working as a pageboy, Katsuki knew you could always open the door from the inside. But it made him realize he also didn't seem to have a keycard in his possession. How did he get into Jin's room when he went out? A sinking feeling began to hit him, and Jin's comment about the phone only made him sure it was right. "I know where the phone is."

"So what could you need to go downstairs for? Meeting someone?"

Downstairs. No coat. No wallet. No keycard. He wasn't supposed to leave Jin's room. Period. He was pretty much a prisoner inside of the B&B. He felt ill at the realization. "Who would I be meeting?"

"Izumi? Mitoki?" Jin paused, studying him before adding, an edge to his tone, "Akechi?"

And he thought his Jin was bad about him spending time around Akechi. This world's seemed hooked on the idea he had something for the other man. "No one. I just...was going to find you." The lie slipped out with ease. He crossed his arms, hunched his shoulders, and looked away. The stance he usually took when forced into a confession. Hoping this would be one of the few times he was actually capable of fooling Jin.

"Thought I'd passed out somewhere along the way?" Jin asked, coming closer. "You did, didn't you?" He chuckled. "As you can see, I'm fine." He reached out to slide one hand down his arm. A slow, teasing touch. "Come." He gripped his wrist and tugged him back to the center of the room.

Katsuki felt a nervousness he hadn't felt in years hit him as he let Jin lead him away from the door. He still hadn't worked out if doing things with this Jin was cheating on his. In many ways, he was the same. He even kissed the same way. But at the same time...

"Strip."

Katsuki gulped as Jin let go of his hand and went to sit in a chair. "W-what?"

"It's been four days, Kyousuke. I want to see you wild. Strip. And get on your knees."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Make A Wish Part 4  
A Lovemode Fanfic**

_Warning: This part contains what could be considered dub-con_

* * *

The woman on the other end of the phone didn't speak a word of Japanese. And Tomoki certainly didn't speak a word of whatever she answered the phone talking. She seemed to have a limited grasp of English, though. And luckily "I would like breakfast for two" had been on his English test last year.

That accomplished he slipped back into the bedroom. Seiichi was asleep on the bed, and Tomoki sat down next to him, a smile lighting his face. He loved to watch his lover sleep. Lover. A part of him was still thrilled by the simple thought of the word. Even though they weren't living a settled lifestyle, but more something out of an action movie - trying to stay ahead of the bad guy. At times it was actually quite frightening. But each moment he could spend with Seiichi made it worth it.

"Seiichi." He shook his shoulder. "It's time to-?!" He cut off when Seiichi suddenly grabbed him, pulling him into a kiss. When the kiss ended he couldn't help but laugh. "You tricked me!"

Seiichi's eyes were dancing as he gazed at him. "Good morning, Tomoki. You woke before me again."

"Mm-hmm." Tomoki laid his head down on his shoulder. "I ordered breakfast too."

"They spoke Japanese at the front desk?" Seiichi seemed surprised.

"Nn-nn." Tomoki gave a small shake of his head, despite laying on him still. Then he spoke in English. "[I would like breakfast for two, please.]" Seiichi leaned down to kiss him briefly. "What was that for?" Tomoki asked, blushing.

"Because you speak English so cutely." Seiichi replied.

"Mother requested I learn it. Though her lawyer hushed the leak. If in the future she should have to introduce me."

"Isn't it still part of the regular high school course?" Seiichi blinked. "I haven't been out of school that long."

Tomoki giggled. "It is, but I was in advanced classes. That's why I was at the party too. She wanted me to be able to handle myself in a high-class setting. Instead I got so nervous I fainted."

"The night we first met." Seiichi's gaze focused on the ceiling as he remembered. "For awhile that was just a passing memory. It's hard to believe my whole life eventually changed from that."

"Do you regret it?" Tomoki's question was a barely heard whisper.

Seiichi's eyes widened when he made out the words. "Never. Being with you is like a dream."

"Mm...I'm glad. I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"Tomoki." Seiichi tilted his face up, so their eyes met. "I am happier here with you than I've ever been my whole life."

Tomoki's eyes shone with unshed tears, and he threw his arms around Seiichi in a happy embrace. "Me too!"

* * *

The charm was ringing. He was dreaming again.

He was pacing the room at the B&B that apparently belonged to Seiichi. "I'm going stir crazy in here." He complained to Seiichi - who was watching tv.

"I have a customer this evening. I don't feel like going out." Seiichi replied.

"Why can't I just go for a walk? I'm sure there's something at this place to do."

"Perhaps I can have Izumi show you around when he gets back."

"Who's Izumi?"

"He's the number one Uke."

"Uke?"

"I though you had sex with guys in high school."

"I did! I was usually drunk, though."

"Ever take it up the butt?"

"Personal much?" He snapped at him.

Seiichi chuckled. "Seme's give. Uke's take. Customers usually want one or the other. Izumi is the top Uke."

"Great for him. What that got to do with me?"

"I can trust him with you."

"Why can't I just go by myself? I've been here a week and all I've seen is your room and that bastard's office."

"Shougo isn't the only dangerous person at the B&B. That's why you can't go alone."

"I can take care of myself."

"Then maybe you should have done that a week ago! Then neither of us would have been in this mess!"

He's stood still for a long minute. If Seiichi had ever said anything like that to him he'd have been both surprised and hurt. He was certain his other self felt the same.

Seiichi seemed to realize his mistake. His anger melted. "Shit, Katsuki. I didn't mean..."

He'd whirled away - heading for the door.

"Katsuki - wait! You seriously can't -" Seiichi grabbed his hand, but he yanked it from his grasp - shoving him away.

"Fuck you!" He ran out the door.

"Katsuki! Katsuki!" Seiichi's voice was laced with concern and tinged with panic as he called after him.

* * *

The wishing charm chimed and the room melted into a random hallway at the B&B. He was wiping tears away and nearly banged into someone. "Watch where you're going." His dream self snapped. He cringed inwardly. Had his manners truly been that bad originally?

Before he could move on, his arm had been taken ahold of in a vice-like grip. "The words you're looking for are "Excuse me"."

He didn't need to look up. He knew the voice. His dream self had looked up though. Jin looked down at him, looking slightly annoyed. "No, they aren't." He'd sniped back, trying to pull away. He'd frozen when Jin had reached out and brushed tears from his face with his thumb.

"You've been crying, boy."

"Boy? Don't treat a guy like a kid!" His words seemed more flustered than upset.

"If I knew your name, I'd be sure to call you by it."

"Katsuki! Katsuki Kyousuke!"

"Ah." Jin's grip finally loosened. "King's Page."

He winced. "Don't call me that."

"Why? I'd dare to say some of the staff is jealous of your position. Seiichi's a popular guy."

"Screw you! I didn't ask to have that position!"

"You signed a contract, didn't you?"

"He didn't give me a choice!"

"Didn't he?"

"Going to jail isn't a real choice!"

"But it was a choice."

"This is crazy! I don't have to stay here!"

"Where would you go even if you ran? Didn't you sneak in here to stay with Seiichi because you had nowhere to go?" He opened his mouth, but no reply came out. He couldn't even think of one. "Even then, Aoe would just have you brought back. You signed a contract, after all. Your place is here until he says otherwise."

"Can he really treat people like this and get away with it?" He'd looked away from Jin, trying to comprehend the situation.

"From politicians to police, Shougo has them all in his pocket. They look the other way for him. He's free to do as he wants." Defeated, he'd started up the hallway again. "King's rooms are the other way, Katsuki Kyousuke."

"What? Are you his jailer? I can't stand another minute there!" He'd kept walking.

Jin had grabbed his wrist and yanked him back. He'd found himself pinned to the wall - both wrists high above his head and held there by one of Jin's hands. "You don't seem to understand your position, Katsuki Kyousuke. I guess I'll have to teach you."

"Hey, what's the big idea? Let go-!" He cut off when Jin kissed him. Jin's kiss had scorched him when he first knew it. Had this self felt the same? He'd stopped fighting his hold.

Jin had pulled back. "Mannerless, but tempting he called you. Shall we see?" His free hand ripped the shirt open, sending buttons flying off.

"?!" He'd been too shocked for words for a moment. Jin studied his bared skin contemplatively.

"Your slimness is appealing. Your color isn't bad either. Quite a few of the hosts would be interested. Let alone the guests."

"I don't give a fuck about their interest!"

Jin chuckled. "They wouldn't care about yours either." He told him. Suddenly he shoved his knee between his legs, rubbing it against his groin. He'd gasped in surprise. "They'd just work your body until you gave in. If you were lucky they would, anyway."

His groin tightened with pleasure as Jin rubbed his knee against him. He felt himself grow hard. "No...stop!"

"You're growing hard already. Your body doesn't seem to want me to stop." A hand slid up his chest, pinched a nipple. He gasped, his breathing growing shallow as the knee rubbed harder, arousing him further. "You're so wanton. Doesn't Seiichi take care of your needs?"

"We...we aren't like that!" He gasped out.

"What a waste. Shall I take care of you instead?" The knee pressed harder. It was almost painful against his hard member. He cried out, tears blurring his vision.

"No, please, no..."

Jin's breath was hot on his ear. "A pity."

He released him so fast he'd collapsed to the floor, sobbing half in relief - half in frustration. He felt aroused and embarrassed, and terribly frightened. When Jin knelt by him he shied away.

"A lesson in caution. If it was someone else, you'd be being taken right now. Ready to go back to Seiichi?" He'd nodded miserably, and when Jin had offered his hand he'd taken it. Only to find himself pulled into a passionate kiss.

When he'd finally released him he'd looked up at him with wide eyes. "Wha-?"

"Don't be so trusting. You'll get taken advantage of. I'm letting you off easy for Seiichi's sake, but I'll only give you three chances. This was one. Next time I won't let you go until I've seen the look on your face as I bring you to release. Third time? I won't return you to him until I've felt what it's like to be sheathed inside of you. So you'd best be cautious."

He was pulling him to his feet then - half leading, half dragging, him back the way he'd come. His heart was hammering in his chest and he had a feeling it had less to do with fear and more to do with desire.

* * *

The wishing charm chimed.

"Katsuki!" Seiichi took ahold of his arms. "Do you know how worried I was?" He paused, noticing the torn shirt. He gave an almost exasperated look at the older host beside him. "Jin-san..."

"Hey, just for your sake I restrained myself accordingly. I didn't debauch him or anything." Jin smirked. "You're lucky it wasn't another host or some of the guests. He's quite appealing, provided you keep his smart mouth busy."

"Rk! You stupid prick!" He yanked from Seiichi's hold and stormed up the hall.

"See? There's that mouth again. You better teach him some manners, King."

"Thank-you for returning him somewhat safely." Seiichi told him, following Katsuki to a specific door. "Hey, Katsuki. I asked Izumi to stay with you tonight while I'm gone."

"What? Now I need a babysitter?" Katsuki snapped at him.

"If the shoe fits." Jin said from behind him.

Katsuki turned a glare on him. "Why are you following us?"

Jin ignored him. "You know, you needn't have bothered Izumi. I'd have taken care of the boy for the night."

Katsuki latched onto Seiichi's arm. "Sempai, you wouldn't do that, would you? He's completely untrustworthy!"

"That's an awfully passionate protest. Are you sure you don't want to be left in my care?"

Seiichi was watching the exchange with a thoughtful expression. Finally, he turned to Katsuki and went on as if their part of the conversation hadn't occurred. "I just want to make sure you're safe. No one would dare try anything with Izumi there, because if anything happened to him Shougo would be furious."

"Hey, try not to upset Izumi with your mouth, he has a heart condition." Jin put in.

"Huh? A heart condition?" Katsuki asked.

"It's true." Seiichi confirmed. "With surgery, it could be taken care of but due to the risk of scarring, Shougo keeps postponing it."

"If surgery left scars that would lessen his standing with the guests, Shougo would rather him die while demanding top-dollar." Jin crossed his arms.

"Why doesn't he just go himself?" Katsuki asked.

The look that passed between Seiichi and Jin told him the idea had already been suggested. "Because he's Izumi." Jin replied.

Seiichi slid his keycard, opening the door. "Go on in, Jin and I have to discuss some things."

Katsuki entered, but paused at seeing the man standing in the room. Izumi, as he'd met him at the B&B's Christmas party, was a beautiful young man with short hair and a bright smile - especially around his exuberant lover. This Izumi was no less beautiful, but wore his hair long and his look was distant. Almost melancholy. He turned to greet him with a smile, but it was a cool smile - almost detached.

'A smile without happiness.' He thought.

"Ah, you must be Katsuki..." He trailed off, noting his appearance. He glanced at Seiichi. "Has something happened?"

"Only Jin-san." Seiichi replied.

Izumi gave Jin an amused look. "Oh, Jinnai, really. Must you have?"

"Hey, I was a perfect gentleman. I even stopped when he said he didn't want it."

He'd glowered at him, but Jin had only met his gaze smugly. The tension between them must have been thick enough to cut with a knife. Izumi coughed pointedly.

"I'll be in in a minute." Seiichi had said, shutting the door - leaving Jin and him outside, and him inside with Izumi.

"Come, Katsuki. I suspect this will be only the first of the evenings we'll spend in each other's company. Why don't we sit down and get to know each other better?" Izumi's smile seemed slightly warmer, but the melancholy air about him did not change.

The wishing charm chimed.

* * *

"Wake up, Katsuki." Someone shook his shoulder. Katsuki blinked his eyes open to find Jin over him. He didn't even question which reality he was in. Jin was there, so he wasn't home yet. "Phone." He held out the cellphone. "But you don't have long. Izumi's on his way up. You're to go see Kiichi."

He had no idea what that meant exactly, though he was obviously supposed to. He picked up the phone. "Katsuki."

"Ah, Katsuki, I'm glad we caught you."

"Amagai-sempai!" He was a bit surprised to hear the other man's voice. Hadn't Jin been angry with him for contacting him the previous day?

"I wanted to let you know Tomoki and I got out fine. Though, from what Jin said, Akechi already told you."

"Yes, yesterday he came to tell us." He wasn't sure what to say. He still only had a basic grasp of this world and his relationship to those in it.

"Jin's mad that you called us. It was pretty dangerous. Be more careful, okay?"

"I'll try."

"What was that about you having to go see Kiichi? Are you ill?"

He was about to find out himself. So what could he say? "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"You don't regret your decision, do you?" Seiichi's voice was quiet.

What decision? Crap, he was still floundering. "You're the one on the run from Aoe Shougo. Shouldn't I be the one worrying about you? Not vice versa?"

"Old habits die hard." Seiichi's voice was gentle, then it grew bright. "Well, Tomoki and I are off to enjoy some Brazilian sunshine. Don't repeat that - it's a secret."

He smiled. "Have fun." Brazil? How were they even affording to travel like this?

"Stay safe." Seiichi returned.

He handed the phone back to Jin, who was waiting for it. "So how is the King and his boy?"

"Happy from the sound of things." He told him.

"I'd guess 'happy' was stretching it, with Shougo on their tails. But alright. Get dressed before Izumi comes."

* * *

Katsuki sat inside what was apparently Kiichi's office at the B&B. He felt both embarrassed and perturbed by this latest view into his other self's world. And he understood why his other self had never mentioned it to Seiichi either. Kiichi apparently served as the medic at the B&B. And apparently Shougo was quite serious about not permitting Jin to have sex with him. Including regular examinations to prove it.

Feeling humiliated, he was waiting for Izumi to emerge from the examination room. For his heart condition, the No. 1 Uke needed regular check-ups too. Shougo had apparently yet to allow the operation. He wondered how much longer Izumi would last without it. His only company in the waiting room was Haruomi. Neither of them had spoken a word to each other.

The door opened finally, and Izumi and Kiichi emerged. "My recommendation remains the same."

"He won't approve it." Izumi told him gently.

"Then my advice to you remains the same."

"I, also, must refuse. Do not worry about me, Sensei."

"You say that like it's even possible." Kiichi gave him a small smile. It didn't reach his eyes.

Further conversation was prevented by the door being slammed open. Shougo entered, followed by Kashima. Shougo took one look around and gave a sneer. "Kiichi."

"This is a surprise, Father. Usually you won't visit my office except to pilfer through my papers while I'm out."

"Where is he?"

"There's a lot of 'hes' here, you'll have to be more specific."

"The damn kitten I let you take in. Even though you usually have a preference for dogs." He cast a scathing glance at Haruomi - a silent sentinel in the room.

"If you're referring to Naoya, I'd imagine he's at school right now. You know I never bring him to the B&B."

"I thought you checked his record out thoroughly. I thought the brat was an orphan."

"He is. Kashima confirmed it. What's this about?" Kiichi was frowning.

"Then why is Haitana calling asking for the return of his grandson?"

"Haitana?" Kiichi was startled. "Surely there must be a mistake."

"Obviously the mistake was yours. Useless as ever, Kiichi. I can't afford a misunderstanding with Haitana. Get the kid to him by tonight."

"Running scared, Father? How unlike you." Kiichi taunted when the other man turned away. Shougo whirled back - cuffing him across the face and sending him to the floor.

Haruomi took a step forward, and Shougo turned a cold gaze on him. "Something to say, dog? Going to try attacking me again?"

"Haruomi, no." Kiichi was already picking himself up. "Step back." Clenching his hands to control himself, the other man stepped back to his previous position.

"Your dog keeps threatening me, I'll be forced to put him down. " Shougo warned Kiichi. He turned away from him to Izumi. "Izumi. Your condition?"

"Unchanged, Aoe-sama." Izumi's tone was polite and respectful. As if everything that had just occurred hadn't even happened.

"If you aren't getting worse, I see no reason to perform the operation. Do you?"

"None, Aoe-sama."

He turned to Katsuki then. "And how is our King's Page today? Did Jin ravish you properly upon his return?"

"He's clean." Kiichi put in.

"You know, Jin is trained to be able to stand sex with clients even remotely human, and yet you cannot tempt him to take you even once?" Shougo continued to speak to him as if he'd volunteered the information himself. "I'm starting to think you're as useless as Kiichi." He turned back to his son then. "By tonight. Get the damn cat to Haitana's." With that he was gone. In his wake the room was deathly silent.

Then Haruomi moved slowly to Kiichi's side, reaching up to touch the darkening bruise on his face. "Now, don't fret. This is the least of injuries he's done to me. So our Naoya-kun is Haitana's grandson. I dare say, he'll be even more surprised than us to learn that." He smiled, taking Haruomi's hand in his own and giving it a squeeze. "And what a delightfully uncomfortable position we've put father into too. All in a day's work, eh?"

"I shall miss Naoya-kun." Izumi put in quietly.

Kiichi paused, and Katsuki thought he saw his fingers tighten on Haruomi's before he let his lover's hand go. "He'll be safer with Haitana."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Katsuki's flashbacks in this part really weren't very informative, were they? The slow unraveling of how the world might be with Shougo still alive was quite the journey when writing this fic. In truth, there's lots of possibilities beyond how I write it here, but this was the way that worked best for the story. I hope you all enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. R&R, please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Make a Wish Part 5**  
**A Lovemode Fanfic**

_Warning: This part contains what could be considered dub-con_

* * *

"Hey, Izumi." Katsuki kept his gaze ahead as they walked through the hallways of the B&B, heading for Jin's quarters.

"What is it, Katsuki?"

"Kiichi really hates his father, doesn't he?"

"There's...a lot that's happened between them." Izumi spoke carefully. "I wouldn't presume to understand Sensei's feelings."

"Why does he work for him?"

"He didn't always. A few years ago he held an office at the university as a health inspector."

"So what happened?"

"There was an incident. I don't know the details. Aoe-sama used Sensei's position to his advantage. Sensei was badly hurt. You heard him say Haruomi-san had attacked him before?"

"Yes."

"At that time, Haruomi let his anger get the best of him. The scar on his forehead is from then." Izumi was quiet for a moment before continuing. "Sensei resigned his position. He knew Aoe-sama would only continue to use any job he held to his advantage. So he chose to work where his position was the least advantageous to him."

"The B&B."

"Here, Aoe-sama is already free to do as he wishes, so he has no need to make use of Sensei's work. Sensei had only started his position here when I came into Aoe-sama's possession. You find Aoe-sama cruel, don't you?"

"Well, duh!" Katsuki turned to look at him. "Of course he's cruel."

"There are levels of cruelty. To me, Aoe-sama's cruelty is bearable. He is like a spoiled child who does not care if his playthings break. When they do, he gets a new one."

"People aren't toys!" Katsuki snapped at him. "And he doesn't break them because he's careless. It's obvious. He breaks them because he enjoys it."

"...that probably explains it, then."

"Explains what?"

"Aoe-sama once told me I was boring. So he gave me to the B&B. It's probably because I was already broken when I came to him."

"...Izumi..." Katsuki stared at him.

"That's why there's no point in the operation. It can't fix what's truly wrong with me."

Katsuki couldn't think of a reply. And he had a feeling Izumi didn't expect one.

* * *

It had rained the day of the funeral. Seiichi didn't recall attending one before. He certainly had never been paid to attend one before that day. Stranger yet, was the fact that the man in the coffin had been his regular. A month before they'd shared dinner and a bed. And now...now he stood beside his brother - who was the one who'd paid for him to attend.

"Thank-you for coming." He'd told him. "I know my brother wanted you here."

"I am honored by your words."

"I realize he was not special to you in any way. But to my brother you were very special. He told me he was happiest with you."

"...I truly don't think I deserve such lavish praise."

The man had waved away his objections. "You need not be so formal. Though we meet under sad circumstances, I'm glad for the chance to meet you. My brother's life was not a happy one. So whatever happiness he could obtain, I always encouraged him to do so. They say happiness cannot be repaid. Even so, please accept this." He'd offered him an envelope.

"What's this?" Seiichi had looked blankly at it.

"A gift from my late brother. You funds are controlled by Aoe, correct?"

"It's true."

"The account is under my brother's name, you are merely listed as being permitted to use it. So it's not easily traced. I suspect the amount of money in the account is quite...generous."

Seiichi had stared at him, slightly shocked.

"In the future, should you wish to leave Aoe, it might come in handy. Or if you have money you do not want him to be aware of, you may keep it there. It is my hope that someday this money can bring you happiness, as you brought my brother."

* * *

It was raining. The shop windows were like small waterfalls. The rain sluiced down them on the way to the ground below.

"I found them!"

He turned to find Tomoki bouncing up to him - carrying two umbrellas. "Aren't they cool? I picked the best ones."

Seiichi smiled. "I bet you did."

"You looked so serious before, what were you thinking of?"

Seiichi pulled him into a half hug so they could both face the window. "That I like the rain." He confessed. 'My current happiness...is because of a rainy day...'

* * *

"You're trying to sneak away again, aren't you?"

Reiji turned from his packed suitcase to find Takamiya in the doorway. "Aren't you supposed to be playing piano for the dinner guests?"

"Why do you insist on this charade every time? You haven't succeeded in fooling him once." Takamiya ignored the question.

"When are you going to find someone else to fret over besides Shiki and myself?" Reiji countered. "Kiichi was asking again, too. He still wants to introduce you to that "Izumi"." He glanced over, noting Takamiya's distant look.

"I do get lonely sometimes." He admitted. "But to be honest, I've never been one for blind dates. It's a terrible way to start a romance."

"My cab is going to be here soon, so-"

"Actually, it's been canceled." Takamiya told him with a smile.

"What?" Reiji's eyes narrowed.

"Did you really think I'd let you go without a proper goodbye?" A third voice asked.

Shiki stood in the doorway, dressed in his tuxedo he wore when performing.

"Hey, don't you have guests? You two are impossible!" Reiji complained.

"I just did a disappearing act, it's fine." Shiki grinned, holding up a rabbit puppet. "Say, mister, do you have a dollar bill?"

"I'll take your suitcases to the car." Takamiya took ahold of Reiji's luggage and headed out of the room - giving them some privacy.

"You two haven't changed. Ten years later." Reiji found himself smiling.

Shiki leaned up to brush his hand through the locks of Reiji's hair. "You aren't so changed yourself. It's only for a week this time?"

"It shouldn't take me any longer." Reiji replied.

"I have no desire to see your father again, not after the last time. I cannot forgive him for hurting Takamiya. But, even so, if you want me to come - I'll come."

Reiji pulled him into a tight embrace. "I want you far, far away from him. These visits keep him at bay. If I had my choice, I'd never leave."

"I'm sure never leaving would be boring." Shiki told him gently.

"Not with you there." Reiji replied.

Reiji took the keys off of Takamiya. "I'll drive." Takamiya only shook his head before getting into the passenger seat. "And I bet you're only doing this to avoid playing at the inn."

Takamiya chuckled. "No. There's other reasons." They were silent for a minute.

"Do you ever regret taking me into your lives?"

"Not even for a moment."

"Six years ago?"

"Not even then."

"...you're both fools."

"But happy ones."

"Of course. Whoever heard of an unhappy fool?"

"We've done well, I think, the three of us. The success of the Bed and Breakfast. My translating business. I think we'd be fools to be unhappy."

"You're coming with me to Japan, aren't you?"

"I have business. A translation. I don't have to be there for a few days more, but I figured I might as well go with you."

"Does Shiki know?"

"Of course."

"How long until your business?"

"Three days."

"Fine, then you can meet Izumi. If only to shut Kiichi up."

Takamiya gave him an amused look. "Very well, if only to shut you up."

* * *

The doorbell rang. "Coming!"

It rang again. And again. And again.

"Hey, hey! Where's the fire?" Sakashita Izumi ran out of the kitchen to the front door of his apartment, opening it hurriedly. "I said...Naoya?" He froze at the sight of his friend.

Naoya looked like he might have been crying, but at the same time he looked angry. He had an overnight bag and a suitcase with him. "I...I need a place to stay, please!" He bowed.

"Huh?" Izumi stared. "Say what?" He was thoroughly confused.

"I'm sorry to intrude. Can I please spend the night? I won't be any trouble. I'll try to find a place by tomorrow." Naoya's cheeks were flushed. He was obviously embarrassed to ask. That's just how Naoya was. He never wanted to burden anyone. He wanted to do things for himself.

'Something huge must have happened to make him call like this.' Izumi thought. "Hey, I think you better come in. Want some tea?" He offered.

Naoya nodded, relieved.

* * *

"So, wait. This guy suddenly shows up claiming to be your grandfather?" They were seated in the eat-in kitchen of the apartment. "But why would that make Kiichi-san ask you to leave?"

"I think it has to do with his father."

Izumi shivered. He'd only ever seen Aoe Shougo at a distance. And even that had made his skin crawl. "That guy. Why is he involved?"

"Sensei says Haitana is a rich and powerful man. But if that's so, he had to have known about me a long time, right? If he didn't care enough to help me before, why should I be obligated to go to him now?"

"That's like you." Izumi smiled, taking a sip of his tea. Suddenly he started coughing. Naoya stared at him blankly. "Did you say Haitana?" He leaped to his feet, bracing his hands on the table.

"Um..." Naoya looked up at his friend, even more confused. "That's what Sensei said. Why?"

"Ugh, Naoya, aren't you taking business? Don't you watch the news? The Haitana Family runs resorts all over Japan. They're super rich. He was taken to the hospital recently. It made headlines."

"He's that important?"

Izumi nodded. "The news said there's always been speculation he's involved in shady dealings but no proof. They called him the richest, most powerful businessman in Japan."

"Then if I don't come to him...will it be trouble for Sensei?" Naoya's face crumpled. "That's so unfair! I finally have my life in order, why now?"

Izumi's face softened. He came around to place his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey. It's okay to stay here tonight. Or as long as you need to. He's made you wait for nineteen years, right? Let the old geezer wait for you to make up your mind."

Naoya rested his face in his hands. He nodded, looking like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "Yes, you're right. Thank-you."

* * *

The wishing charm chimed.

By now he was used to the dream memories. Izumi and he were in Seiichi's room at the B&B this time.

"You seem distant tonight." Izumi told Katsuki.

"Ah...it's just that...it's been a week, y'know?"

"This is the longest time Seiichi has stayed with a client since you came, isn't it?" Izumi smiled gently. "Sometimes clients can be quite...possessive."

Katsuki nodded. "Since I came. How much time is that now? The days are all starting to feel alike."

"Slightly over a month now, isn't it?"

"This must be what being in a cage feels like. All I see are these four walls."

"I have a client tomorrow. Marudo is free, though. Perhaps he can take you somewhere? At least out to lunch?"

"Is that allowed?" Katsuki asked him.

Izumi smiled. "I don't see why not." The doorbell rang. "That'll be room service."

"I'll get it." Katsuki hurried to the door, opening it. "Right over there." He gestured to the man with the cart. He nodded, pushing it over. Katsuki followed.

Izumi was frowning at the tray. "We didn't order any wine."

"Won't you try some? It's an excellent vintage..." The man popped the cork. The bottle started spraying everywhere and he purposefully pointed it at Izumi, who gave a shout.

"Hey!" Katsuki stepped forward, only to have the liquid sprayed at him. "What the?"

The spray stopped and the man set down the bottle, laughing hard. Izumi stood up and took the hat off covering his face. "I knew it! Akechi!"

"Your face! You should have seen your faces!" Akechi howled.

Izumi pushed back his hair, which was also soaking with the wine. A small smile came to his lips. "You're so impossible."

"Just who is this guy?" Katsuki demanded.

Akechi was suddenly practically on top of him. "Akechi Imura, at your service. Say, Oyama wasn't lying when he said you were easy on the eyes."

"Hey, how do you even know who I am?"

"Who else would be in the King's room while he's away but the King's Page?" Akechi winked. "He's got the Queen guarding you, too. It sounds a bit like chess, doesn't it? I've always been more into cards myself."

Izumi stepped lightly over to take Katsuki's arm, pointedly drawing him back. "Katsuki, this is the Court Jester of the B&B. Pretty much as low on the scale the hosts are measured by as you can get."

"Ouch. You sure know how to hurt a guy, Izumi." Akechi's grin belied his words.

"Pranks like this are what he's known for. How did you manage to get in charge of our meal?"

"Oh, I gave a little free service in return for it." Akechi smirked, his voice smoky.

"I hope it'll be worth the staff member's job should Shougo find out." Izumi said pointedly. "You should use some of that charm on your guests, instead of the staff."

Akechi snorted. "Unlike you, Jin, and Seiichi, I have no interest in padding Shougo's bulging pockets."

"Was it necessary to frighten Akito-sama, though? I heard he had a panic attack."

"Yah, poor guy." Akechi sounded smug rather than sympathetic. "I thought the aviary would be romantic. Who knew he had a paralyzing fear of birds?"

"One of these days you're really going to make Shougo angry. He could kill you, you know." Izumi's voice was laced with concern.

For a moment, Akechi's face seemed to change. Pain and sorrow clouding his features. He turned away to the meal cart. "He wouldn't be so generous." He murmured. When he turned back he was grinning. "So, hey, since I've been...um, undergoing punishment for the Akito Aviary Incident, I've only gotten to hear rumors about the newest staff member." His eyes latched onto Katsuki. "So I invited myself to dinner."

"Oh, no." Izumi put in. "You aren't staying."

"Sure I am. Look." He pulled a third meal out. "See?"

Katsuki couldn't help it, he began to chuckle.

"See? King's Page likes it."

"Don't call me that!" He snapped. He could practically feel what his other self was feeling - amusement turning to resentment at the hated title.

"So what should I call you?" Akechi didn't miss a beat. "Katsuki? Or Kyousuke maybe?"

"Katsuki." He'd told him.

"Kyousuke it is." He grabbed up his hand, kissing the back.

"Hey! Don't be so familiar with a guy!" He'd flushed, embarrassed.

Akechi's gaze was heated as he met his. "How could a guy want to be anything but familiar with you?"

Akechi could make anyone smile, but it was when he looked at him so seriously that he could sometimes take his breath away. If he hadn't loved Jin first, he knew he could have fallen for Akechi. This self had met them both so quickly. Who had he fallen for?

* * *

The wishing charm chimed.

"Damn it, the phone line is still all screwed up." He'd hung up the phone.

Izumi stood at the window, gazing out at the storm outside. Rain fell and lightning flashed. "We might lose power too." He spoke thoughtfully.

"Hey, geez, don't go saying things like that!" Katsuki complained. "It's the last thing we need. As it is we can't even get supper."

"My cellphone might work. Perhaps I should go fetch it from my room." Izumi suggested.

"Don't you usually keep that with you?" Katsuki frowned.

"I forgot it on the stand. It was a busy day, and I'm rather tired." Izumi told him with a sigh.

"Well, I'd fetch it but even after all these months, I don't know where your room is." He admitted.

"I couldn't let you go alone. Seiichi would never forgive me." Izumi told him. "I'll just...just..." He winced suddenly, slumping into the window.

"Izumi?" He'd run to his side.

Izumi collapsed to his knees, hand clutching his chest.

"Izumi!" He'd ran back to grab up the phone, but again the line was screwed up. "Damn it!"

"I-I'm fine." Izumi was wincing. Despite his words, he curled up - hand still clutching his chest.

"No, you're not! I'll get help." He ran out the door.

The halls were a maze. Could he chance the elevator? He turned a corner, freezing when he saw two of the hosts lounging in the hall, talking. One hit the other's arm to get his attention.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the King's Page. Whatcha doing out here? Slummin'?" The one smirked.

"Feiyai, Izumi's having an attack." He told him. "I don't have time for your shit. Do you have your cellphone?"

Feiyai's smirk darkened. "Sure, but what are you going to do for me to get it?"

"Hey, do you know how pissed Aoe would be if you let anything happen to Izumi?" He'd snapped. "If you aren't going to help, out of the way." He'd tried to push past, but the second host blocked him. "Out of the way, Nami!"

"It's an emergency, right? No time to waste." Nami pulled out his cellphone. "Right?"

"Why don't you give us a taste of what it's like to be the King?" Feiyai said from behind him.

Katsuki turned to shove him away. "What is with everyone thinking I'm Amagai's lover?"

Feiyai laughed. "Oh, please. Why else would he keep you with him?"

"Time's wasting, King's Page. Does Izumi have time for this discussion?" Nami asked from behind him. The words froze him. He turned, and the host held up his cellphone. "The Doc's number is right here."

Feiyai approached from the other side. "Promise us the royal treatment, and we'll make the call. Clock's ticking, right?"

Boxed in, and Izumi suffering an attack. Did he have a choice? "Fine. Just call."

"What's all this?" Jin's voice broke in.

Relief filled him as Feiyai and Nami turned - color draining from their faces. He pushed past them, hands grabbing the front of Jin's suit - vaguely aware he was shaking. "It's Izumi! He's having an attack! The phone's aren't working. I tried!"

Jin's eyes widened slightly. Then he pulled out his cellphone, pushing a number. "The phone lines have been down for half an hour, Doctor. Izumi's having an attack. King's room."

He could make out the worried tone in Kiichi's voice, calling out an order to someone before he hung up. Relieved again, he was suddenly aware of how he was clinging to Jin's jacket. He let go, stepping back.

"Back to my question." Jin turned a hard gaze on Feiyai and Nami. "What's all this?"

"N-nami was going to call." Feiyai stammered.

"After you'd secured the promise of a fun night, right?" Jin's tone was dangerous.

"He's just Seiichi's slut. What's the big deal?" Nami asked.

Jin grabbed him by the collar and slammed him back against the wall. "The big deal isn't the King's Page, it's Izumi. You really think your pleasure is more important than his life? Why don't we let Aoe-sama decide what's fitting punishment for such arrogance?"

Nami paled further. "Aoe-sama?"

Jin released him. "He's back tomorrow. Didn't you hear?"

"He...he doesn't have to know, does he?" Feiyai was equally as pale.

"Why don't I let you think on it overnight?" Jin turned away, taking Katsuki's arm and leading him back up the hallway.

Izumi was laying on the couch with Kiichi and Haruomi surrounding him. He was awake and seemed to be out of pain.

"Izumi!" He broke Jin's hold to run to the other host's side.

"Katsuki, I was worried."

"You were worried?" Katsuki's tone was accusing. "How do you think I felt? What happened?"

"It was nothing, really. I'm sorry to have been so much trouble."

"You're an idiot." Jin told him, coming up. "You forgot to take your medicine again, didn't you?"

"No, it was just a tiring day." He admitted.

"Then you should have been resting, not watching the King's Page."

"I like my time with Katsuki-san. It isn't stressful." Izumi told him, then paused. "Why are you here, Jin?"

"...I ran into him and he called Kiichi-san with his cellphone." Katsuki told him, purposefully leaving off mention of Feiyai or Nami.

"Ah. In that case - Thank-you, Jin-san. I was unaware of your part."

"I'm going to insist we take you back to your room to rest." Kiichi said.

"Surely that's not necessary, Sensei."

"It's your room or the infirmary. Have your pick." Kiichi told him.

Izumi frowned. "But Katsuki-"

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Go." Katsuki frowned at him.

Izumi smiled. "I'm sorry to be a burden. Another evening, then."

"Haruomi." Kiichi nodded. The other man came over to pick Izumi up and carry him out. Kiichi paused, glancing at Jin - a devilish smile curling his lips. "Marudo's out with a client. Perhaps I should send Jiima?"

"Don't bother."

"Have a good evening." He exited before Katsuki had time to realize what that meant. He was leaving him alone with Jin.

"I...don't need a babysitter tonight, really. You can go." He got out.

"I told you. Only three chances." Jin was right behind him. The words murmured into his ear.

He whirled. "Hey! There was extenuating circumstances!"

Jin kissed him. Hard. Hungrily. He felt his legs weaken from the passion in that kiss. The host wrapped an arm around his waist as his tongue explored his mouth thoroughly. He wasn't even aware he was undoing his shirt until his hand was caressing the bare skin of his chest. He gasped, breaking the kiss. "You really don't get any from King, do you?"

"I told you, we aren't like that!" He felt the heat pooling below his navel. From a simple kiss. A simple caress. His body was weak to Jin's touch.

"So for all these months you've been going without? You must be dying for it." His lips attacked his neck, as his fingers found his nipple. He rolled it with his thumb. Pinched it. Katsuki couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. "It certainly sounds like you are..." He bit lightly into his shoulder. Katsuki felt his whole body jerk in response.

"That doesn't mean I want it from you!" He'd managed to get the words out, panting.

Jin chuckled. "No?" His hand slid down, pressed against his growing erection. "For someone who doesn't want if from me, you're getting pretty excited."

He quickly found himself pinned to the couch. Jin was kissing him again, only kneeling next to the couch, not on top of him. Not that the couch really had room for both of them. The host broke the kiss, turning his attention to his ear. "Do you remember what I told you? What I would do the second time?"

His face was burning, and he turned it away. "I...I can't..."

"You remember. I can tell you do."

"You wouldn't let me go until..You'd seen the look on my face..." He trailed off

Jin didn't seem to mind. "As I brought you to release." He finished for him.

* * *

He lay still afterwards, trying to catch his breath. Then he felt Jin's tongue lick at his stomach. He gave a gasp - pushing his face away as he sat up. "You said-"

"I'd give you three chances?" Jin watched him, smirking. "Are you sure you want a third one?"

"I don't understand you." He whispered.

Jin tilted his head to one side, studying him. "What's there to understand?"

"Why save me from Feiyai and Nami only to.." He gestured between them. "Why not leave me to them?"

"King would get angry if I did." Jin replied.

"And he won't over this?" Katsuki demanded.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be furious." Jin seemed amused by the thought. "I'm looking forward to it."

Katsuki's hands clenched into fists. "Then to you, all this is-"

The door buzzed. Jin frowned. "I thought I told Kiichi no." he stood to go to the door.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Katsuki hastily pulled his pants up. "Don't just-"

Jin ignored him, swinging open the door.

"Hey, I thought I'd see if..." Akechi stood outside the door, with a cart of food. He trailed off when he saw Jin, then looked past him at where Katsuki stood. Half undressed and obviously disheveled.

Katsuki thought the look on his face was heartbreaking.

_To Be Continued..._

The flashback is too long for one chapter...

Reviews make my day, btw.

_**Salmon**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Make a Wish Part 6  
A Lovemode Fanfic**

* * *

He was still dreaming. His dreams held the secrets to how this world worked. How he was involved with the people in it.

Due to spending a night in Amagai's room to avoid sleeping on the streets, he'd been forced into a contract under Aoe Shougo. A man he was now only too glad was dead in his own world.

The contract literally bound him to whatever Seme was top at the B&B. He'd started under Seiichi. It had been his sempai's way to protect him from Aoe Shougo. But somehow - his dreams had yet to show him how - Seiichi had fallen in love with a client and run away from the B&B. He'd ended up bound to Jinnai Kuniaki instead. In his own world, Jin was his lover. In this one, Shougo had apparently forbidden Jin to take him. Or something. He hadn't gotten that far either.

What his dreams had revealed was that he'd become close friend with the No. 1 Uke of the B&B, Izumi. And that he'd apparently met - and been attracted to - both Jinnai Kuniaki and Akechi Imura. He had no idea who this self had chosen.

Apparently things had come to a surprising face-off while he was still under Seiichi. Izumi had suffered an attack, and Kiichi had left him alone with Jin. Jin had wasted no time taking advantage of the situation, only for Akechi to show up - apparently having decided to invite himself to dinner with Izumi and him again. What he'd found instead was Jin in the room, and he himself showing clear signs of the act of passion he'd just shared with the other host. The shocked look on his face was heartbreaking.

"What are you doing here, Jester?" Jin crossed his arms, not moving from the doorway.

Akechi's shock became something more calculating before he replaced it with his usual grin. "I could ask the same of you, No. 2." He'd stressed Jin's placement at the B&B.

Jin's eyes narrowed. "Izumi suffered an attack. He had to rest."

"And they put you in charge of the King's Page? Talk about a misplace of trust." Looking past him at Katsuki, he offered him a grin - but his eyes were heated. "Hungry at all, Katsuki? Maybe you'd like something different?"

The obvious sexual reference made him flush. In the state he was in, his other self was probably ready to curl up somewhere and hide.

"Feel free to leave the food." Jin told him. "But your services aren't needed, Jester."

"And you no longer reign at the B&B, my dear ex-King." Akechi's smile was fierce.

Jin chuckled darkly. "Cowards shouldn't pick fights, Imura."

"Maybe not. But dethroned kings clearly can't be trusted with the new one's property."

"Stop it!" He was surprised by his own outburst. Akechi and Jin both turned to him. "I"m not Seiichi's property! I'm not anyone's property! No matter what some paper Shougo has says. People aren't objects to buy and trade! They aren't prizes to be handed out for a job well done!"

Silence reigned for a moment, then Jin spoke. "That's how it is in the regular world, maybe. But not here at the B&B. Not so long as Aoe Shougo lives. That paper binds you here. More than any chain could. After all, you signed it of your own free will, didn't you?"

Something in his tone made Katsuki pause. Though taken at face value the words seemed like a lecture aimed at him, something about the way he said it hinted that it wasn't so simple. He had a feeling the words were aimed inward, not outward. Reminding himself of how he, too, was bound to Aoe Shougo.

There was a moment before his dream-self spoke again. "That's no excuse to play his games. And that's exactly what you two are doing right now. Just like Feiyai and Nami were, too. This is exactly the amusement he wants out of my being here. I'm a scrap of meat to dangle before the wolves of the B&B."

"...well, don't sell yourself too short. I'd say you're a side of Kobe Beef, not a scrap of meat." Akechi gave a teasing grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. Jin snorted at the reference. "But I guess what you're saying is that Jin and I need to stop acting like a couple of dogs around a female in heat?"

He wondered if it was possible to get a sunburn from blushing. "Something like that, yes."

"Well, I have three meals on here." Akechi gestured to the cart. "Anyone for a game of cards?" He winked. "Jester's wild."

* * *

The wishing charm chimed.

"Marudo-san!" Izumi was laughing as the three of them entered Seiichi's room.

"I swear it's the truth!" Marudo had said, smirking in a way that made the statement questionable.

"I don't believe you for a moment!" He'd told him. "Would you like..." He'd trailed off when he spotted Seiichi in the room. He was at the window with what looked like a drink in his hand. "Oh, Amagai-sempai. I didn't know you'd be back today."

Seiichi didn't move from the window. "Time was up." He replied.

He'd stared for a moment, confused by the response. "Marudo, Izumi, and I just ate. But if you want anything-"

"I'm not really hungry. I'm sorry." He still hadn't moved.

He'd glanced at Izumi, who'd looked a bit baffled himself, then at Marudo. Marudo was giving Seiichi a pained, knowing look. "Izumi and I should head out, Katsuki." The older host told him, taking Izumi's arm gently. "Have a peaceful afternoon."

'Peaceful.' Not 'Good' or 'Happy'. Just 'Peaceful'. The words felt like a bad omen as Marudo led Izumi out.

"Amagai-sempai?" He'd approached him slowly.

"I didn't mean to make them leave. I'm sorry." Seiichi had run a hand through his hair.

"Why do you keep apologizing? Hey, is everything alright? You're not acting like yourself."

Seiichi had moved to a nearby seat, sinking down into it bonelessly. He gave a mirthless laugh. "I'm not much feeling like myself either." He'd confessed.

"Does this have to do with your last client?"

"Tomoki." The name was spoken in a painfully quiet tone. "His name is Tomoki."

The wishing charm chimed.

* * *

He awoke alone. He stared around Jin's room at the B&B, for a moment hoping he was back where he belonged. But then he realized he wasn't in his tuxedo. No such luck.

Jin had been sent to a client the previous evening. He wondered what he did when Jin was with a client. Izumi apparently did not stay with him in Jin's room the way he had seemed to in Seiichi's. Jin's choice or his?

Still, the dreams had hinted that there was a way for him to leave the B&B's grounds. In the company of Izumi or Marudo. It was obvious at this point he wasn't simply going to wake up in his regular world. He needed to do something to get there. And - if the constant sound of it haunting his dreams was anything to go by - it had to do with the wishing charm.

He had a vague plan, he just needed to figure out the best way and time to implement it.

* * *

"You didn't have to pick us up yourself." Reiji said gruffly as Takamiya and he settled into the back of the limousine across from Kiichi.

"Really, you think you could at least greet me with an "I missed you" and a hug." Kiichi grinned at him.

"You're the same as ever." Reiji crossed his arms, sitting back.

"Hello, Kiichi-san." Takamiya greeted pleasantly.

"Welcome back to Japan, Takamiya-kun." Kiichi gave him a bright smile. "See? You should take lessons in manners from Takamiya." He lectured Reiji.

"We have reservations at a hotel." Reiji ignored his comment, though his eye was twitching.

"I...have to make one quick stop." Kiichi admitted, his manner seemed subdued.

Reiji studied him, a frown darkening his features. "What has father done now?"

"Oh, nothing. In fact, for once he was caught off guard. Of course, so was I." He smiled sadly.

* * *

"You didn't have to make breakfast." Izumi told Naoya.

"It's the least I could do, with you letting me stay here." His friend disagreed.

"You don't owe me anything for letting you stay here. This is what friend's are for."

"Even so, letting me stay here is a lot."

"Remember when my apartment was broken into and my computer got trashed? You loaned me your laptop for three days and you never even let me give you a cent for the trouble."

"I didn't need any money." Naoya told him, looking a bit embarrassed about his own good deed being brought up.

"And I don't need anyone to make me breakfast. But...this is really good, so thanks." Izumi offered a grin.

Naoya smiled back, but it quickly faded. "I am a bit worried I'm going to get you in trouble by staying here."

"Hey, don't borrow trouble. I'm sure nothing will happen."

The doorbell rang. In fact, is seemed like someone was leaning on the bell. The two stared blankly for a moment before Izumi got up.

"Hey, what gives? I thought that was your trick." He headed for the door, but Naoya grabbed his arm.

"Wait, maybe you shouldn't open it." He told him, seeming nervous.

"Huh? I can't just ignore it. And they're making a racket."

"Maybe it's better to pretend you aren't home. I mean, you don't know who it might be."

"That's why you answer it." Izumi replied blandly, but quickly grew serious. "If you know who it is, and it's someone you don't want to talk to, I'll send them away."

"I-"

The bell suddenly cut off, but it was followed by several bangs and the door hitting the wall.

"Hey, what the-?" Izumi stormed out into the main room, pausing when he saw the group in the room.

"Reiji, you didn't have to break the door." Takamiya lectured. He was still in the door frame. Kiichi and Haruomi had already entered, along with Reiji, who was in front.

Izumi paused, a bit nervous, until he saw his doorknob in Reiji's hand. Then his own eyes narrowed. "Hey! What' the big idea of breaking my door?!" Reiji ignored him, watching as Naoya exited the kitchen behind him. "Hey! Are you listening to me? I've got security on speed dial."

"Here." Reiji handed him the broken doorknob, striding past him to face Naoya.

"Huh?" Izumi stared at the doorknob for a moment, before he began to twitch angrily. "Why, you..."

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Aoe demanded of Naoya. "Running away, worrying Kiichi, involving others in your troubles. Those are the actions of a child, not a man!"

Naoya looked down at the floor, flinching at his words. "I...I don't see why he should come now. And why should I feel obligated to see him when he's never shown any feeling of obligation to me? Where was he after my parents died? Where was he then?"

"Ask him that, not me." Reiji told him. "Face him like a man, don't hide out somewhere when you know it'll cause other people trouble."

The doorknob slammed into the wall next to Reiji's head. He turned, startled. "Izumi!" Naoya was startled by his friend's behavior.

"Just what do you think you're doing, you damned brat?" Reiji demanded.

"Just who do you think you are? Breaking and entering a guy's apartment and yelling at his guest? I invited Naoya to stay here and he can stay as long as he wants! I don't give a damn about what kind of trouble it causes."

"You don't even know what sort of trouble he could bring you. You obviously don't have a clue what's going on. So just stay out of it."

"So far the only one making any trouble is you!" Izumi snapped. "I don't have to know everything. Because I already know what's important. Naoya is my friend. And he needed my help."

"Izumi-san..." Naoya looked at him, eyes wide.

Izumi offered him a smile. "That's what friends are for, right?"

Reiji strode away, lighting up a cigarette. "How naive."

"I think it's rather touching." Takamiya opinioned, he was watching Izumi closely.

"And who are you?" Izumi asked him.

Takamiya broke into a smile. "Takamiya Katsura. You are?"

"Sakashita Izumi. And isn't it a weird time to be getting acquainted? You being here means you're aiding and abetting the felon over there."

"Felon?" Reiji muttered, his eye twitching.

"Please excuse Reiji's behavior. He's actually very concerned." Takamiya told him.

Izumi crossed his arms. "He sure has a funny way of showing it."

"Naoya." Kiichi's face was unusually serious. "Can we talk in private?"

Naoya's eyes were sad, but he nodded.

* * *

"This is really something." Marudo glanced around the street fair. "How did you hear about this?"

"Newspaper." Katsuki excused. He was trying not to make it obvious he was looking for someone specific. It was hard, because all he wanted to do was find the street vendor and shake him until he promised to send him home.

"Really? I wonder how I missed it." Marudo stopped to study a stand. "I haven't been to a street fair in forever."

Katsuki was glad that something was distracting Marudo's attention when he spotted the stand he'd been looking for. "Ah, I see something I want to check out." He told him.

"Don't go far." Marudo replied, busy with his own shopping.

"Would you like a wind chime?" The teenager was asking a passerby, but they kept walking. In fact, nobody was browsing the small stand.

"Hey." Katsuki's eyes narrowed.

The teenager turned, offering him a smile. "Would you care for a wind chime?"

Katsuki scowled. Something about the way the boy was looking at him told him he recognized him. "No, but I would be interested in a wishing charm."

"A wishing charm?" The teenager's smile was smug. "I sold my last one on Christmas eve."

Katsuki barely resisted the urge to shake the teenager until his teeth rattled. "Where can I get one?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm only here until the New Year." He told him. "Wishes aren't all they're cracked up to be."

"I noticed!" Katsuki snapped, surprised to see no one turned to look at him. It was like no one else could see them all of a sudden.

"Then you know better than to rely on wishes. A wish can't set thing to right."

"Then what can?"

"Time can always fix things. Our actions set things right."

"You aren't honestly telling me to fix this fucked up world."

The boy flashed him a grin. "No one can fix the world alone. But one can make amends with those around them."

"You can't make amends for something you don't remember doing."

"Then you'll have to remember first, then make amends. One should always pay off old debts before the new year starts."

"That doesn't answer anything!" Katsuki snapped.

"Katsuki? Katsuki?" Marudo walked right by him.

Katsuki felt chilled to realize he honestly couldn't see him. He glanced back to the street vendor, but he was gone. The stand was gone. "Crap." He cursed, then turned back to follow the host. "Marudo!"

"Ah, Katsuki! I lost you in the crowd." Marudo turned back. "There's some food stands down at the end. Hungry?"

Not in the slightest, but he nodded anyway.

* * *

"I understand why you don't want to go to Haitana's." Kiichi told Naoya.

"Then why are you asking me to go?" Naoya wasn't looking at him.

"I had no choice. I can't protect you from my father, if he chose to involve himself. I can't say what Haitana's like, but I do know my father."

"...I never meant to cause problems. I was happy with you and Haruomi. Why does everything get taken away from me?"

Kiichi pulled him into a hug, resting his head on top of his gently. "No one can take me and Haruomi away from you. Not my father, and not Haitana. We'll always be here if you need us."

Naoya's shoulders began to shake as he began to cry. "I don't want to be alone again."

Kiichi's eyes were sad as he let the younger man cry out his pain. He couldn't think of any words of comfort that wouldn't ring hollow.

_To Be Continued..._

Reasons I love this chapter:

I got to show off the fact that I'm a food geek with Akechi's reference to Kobe Beef!

I actually wrote Naoya sympathetically even though he's my least favorite character in Love Mode! (He really is...)

But I introduced Takamiya and Izumi... ^-^' I couldn't resist. Here I was good and made them not know each other, but with Naoya running to Izumi timing with Reiji and Takamiya's arrival in Japan...my TakamiyaxIzumi fangirl came out. I have no other excuse. LOL


	7. Chapter 7

**Make a Wish Part 7  
A Lovemode Fanfic**

* * *

Izumi set tea cups in front of Takamiya and Reiji, glancing over at Haruomi. "Nothing for you?" He repeated.

"No, thank-you, Sakashita-san." He replied from where he was keeping watch outside of Izumi's bedroom door. Kiichi and Naoya were still inside. The bedroom having been the only place in the small apartment to hold a private conversation. They'd been inside awhile, and Izumi was rather concerned. But Naoya had agreed to the conversation, and he was trying to be a good host. Even if his "guests" were uninvited.

"So, Izumi, how is it you have tea in your apartment at all? It's not a common drink in Tokyo." Takamiya picked up his cup to sip from.

Izumi noted the familiarness in which the man had addressed him, but found it hard to be disturbed by it when Takamiya was smiling brightly at him. The man had an alarmingly charming smile, he decided. 'Watch yourself, Izumi.' He lectured mentally. "I attended a business orientation as part of my university studies last year." He explained. "At the orientation, they served tea and I found I liked it. Naoya says I've become addicted to it. I hope it's alright."

"It's delicious." Takamiya assured him.

"It's too strong." Reiji sniped, glancing at his watch in irritation.

Izumi glowered at the man. "Don't you have any manners! It's rude to insult what your host gives you!"

"Yelling at your guest isn't exactly well-mannered." Reiji told him. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

Despite the fact that some of his friends did the same thing all the time - Konna came to mind - Izumi was tempted to remind him it was polite to ask before lighting up. He was interrupted by his cellphone ringing. He frowned at the number, glancing hopefully at the bedroom door. It didn't open, though. "I have to take this really quick." He slipped into the kitchen, hoping it would provide some privacy despite the open doorway.

"Sakashita Izumi." He greeted, despite knowing the caller's ID. He was very aware of the three strangers in the other room. The voice over the other line sounded irritated. "Hideki, this isn't a good time. I have company...Didn't you get my text? No, Naoya needs me right now...Don't be like that, it isn't true...I'd do the same for any of my friends, even Konna...Don't be such a jea-" He cut off, glancing at the open kitchen doorway. "Seriously, can we not do this right now?" There was a burst of angry words from the phone, then silence. "Hideki?"

Izumi glanced at the phone screen. 'Call ended.' It read. He gave a sigh, reentering the living room. "Sorry about that-"

"Your boyfriend sure sounds like the jealous type. Or should I say ex-boyfriend?" Reiji commented, overriding whatever excuse he was about to use.

"Reiji." Takamiya's tone was lecturing.

Izumi flushed red. "Shut up! It's none of your business!"

"Then don't hold a private conversation in public." Reiji was unaffected. He took a drag from his cigarette.

"This isn't public! It's my apartment. You invaded, remember? And I don't recall you asking permission to smoke."

"So you have an ashtray for decorative purposes?" Reiji countered.

Izumi clenched his hands and resisted the urge to throw anything else. Konna had brought the ashtray as a gift to his housewarming party. He'd reminded him he didn't smoke, to which his friend had pointed out that he did. And proceeded to light up. He'd rolled his eyes at his friend's logic. Still, the ashtray had seen it's share of use over his year at the apartment.

Takamiya seemed to heave a sigh at his friend's behavior, drawing Izumi's attention to him. "Reiji, try to behave. We did rather force our way in. At least you did."

"I wasn't going to stand outside all day. And I didn't see you stopping me." Reiji glanced at his friend suspiciously. "What's with you lecturing me anyhow?" He paused, then cast an equally suspicious glance over at Izumi, then back at Takamiya. "Oh, shit. Don't tell me you've got a hard up for the brat over there. He isn't even anything much to look at. And he obviously has a jealous boyfriend to boot."

Izumi's face flushed red again. "Don't go talking like that in front of a guy, you bastard!"

"Reiji, your behavior is really atrocious today." Takamiya frowned at him. "I'll tell Kiichi if you don't start behaving."

Reiji sighed, stabbing out his cigarette. "You are hot for him. You usually have better taste. You been going without lately or what?"

Before the situation could deteriorate more, the bedroom door opened and Kiichi and Naoya emerged. It was obvious Naoya had been crying, and Izumi shot Kiichi a glare as he hurried to his friend's side. "Naoya, are you okay? If he said anything -"

Naoya shook his head, smiling a little at Izumi's protectiveness. "You're really a good friend, Izumi-san. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you."

"You," He stressed the syllable, "Haven't caused any trouble. I can't say the same for them."

Naoya bowed slightly. "Thank-you for letting me stay and the offer to extend it, but...I have to go see Haitana. For everyone's sake."

That was when Izumi noticed the bags Kiichi was giving Haruomi. Naoya's bags. He frowned, but reached out to squeeze his friend's shoulder. "Hey, don't hesitate to come back whenever. If you need to crash here again, you know I don't mind."

Naoya smiled in earnest. "Thank-you."

Haruomi led the way, as the group headed for the door. "I am sorry about your doorknob." Kiichi told him.

Izumi resisted the urge to swear again. He'd forgotten about the damned doorknob. He sighed instead. "I'll have to call the building manager."

"If you're billed for the repairs, just sent it to Reiji." Kiichi smirked, glancing over at his brother. Reiji glowered at him, but didn't dispute his words.

"I wouldn't know where to send it." Izumi pointed out.

"Do you have paper? I'll write it down for you." Takamiya offered.

Spying one of his notebooks from college, Izumi grabbed it up and offered it to him. Takamiya wrote quickly, handing it back to him.

"Are we done now?" Reiji snapped, glaring at them all.

Izumi didn't look at the notebook as they said their goodbyes. When he closed the door behind them, though, he felt his eyes drawn to it.

The address of the hotel Reiji was apparently staying at was written neatly at the top. Underneath, though, was a note and a telephone number.

'I'll be staying here too. If Hideki is an Ex, feel free to call.'

Izumi felt his face heat in a blush and he set the notebook face down on the table. "Dirty old pervert." He muttered. But the memory of Takamiya's bright smile came to mind and he found himself glancing over at the notebook as he cleared away the tea cups.

* * *

The wishing charm chimed...

"Aoe-sama won't be back for a week." Seiichi zipped up the suitcase he'd been packing. He glanced around the room one more time. "This is it." He pulled his B&B cellphone out of his pocket and set it on the nightstand. "Aren't you finished packing yet? You have less than I do."

Katsuki glanced at the half-filled overnight bag he'd come to the B&B with. The rest of his things were scattered nearby - waiting to be packed He added one more thing in, then stopped. "Amagai-sempai..."

Amagai frowned, perplexed. "Katsuki?"

"What do you think will happen when Aoe-sama realizes you've run off with Tomoki?"

"I'm not even sure. He'll probably try to send people to bring me back. That's why we're leaving the country. Not that he doesn't have contacts all over the world. But it still won't be as easy to capture us as it would be in Japan."

"What will happen if he captures you?"

"...I couldn't answer that either. Something very...unpleasant, I'm sure."

"But even knowing that possibility, it's worth the risk, right? You love him that much?"

Seiichi glanced away, a smile brightening his features. "It's worth it. Because I really do love him that much. Even a single extra day, no more than that...an extra hour, even, is worth anything."

Katsuki studied the items around him, thoughtful. He had a feeling he knew who his other self was thinking of in that moment.

"Katsuki, you're going to make us late." Seiichi chided teasingly.

"Amagai-sempai...I'm not going."

Seiichi stared. "What did you say?"

"You don't really want me there." Katsuki grinned. "You want to be with Tomoki. Nothing's worse than having a third wheel - except maybe being one. I wouldn't want to put a damper on your reunion. And Kiichi's risked a lot to set this up for you."

"I can't leave you here. Aoe-sama will take his anger out on you for sure. I love Tomoki, but I'm not abandoning a friend in danger. I'm not that selfish."

"It's my choice. The truth is...I've been happier here with you, Izumi, Marudo, and the others than I was in my regular life. It's pathetic, but it's true."

"But it won't be like that once I'm gone. I won't be here to protect you anymore."

"Not that I haven't appreciated how you've always looked out for me, but Sempai - I'm not as weak as you think. Let me be the one to look after you for a change."

Seiichi shook his head. "When did I ever accuse you of being weak? You're my Kohai. Looking out for you is natural. And you're talking crazy. Why risk staying? What could be worth risking Aoe-sama's wrath?"

Katsuki looked away. "Tomoki's worth it for you."

"...Jin's not worth it."

"...maybe he's not. But it's my choice."

"Just because Aoe-sama said he'd give you to the highest Seme doesn't mean he will. His word means nothing to him."

"I know that too."

"Katsuki, if anything happens to you because of me-"

"Idiot! How would it be because of you? I conned you into letting me stay here the first night. From the start, I've been the one responsible for my situation."

"You didn't understand the danger. I did."

"Ignorance is not an excuse."

"Bullshit."

Katsuki chuckled. "Sempai...it's my life, and it's my choice."

"You won't regret?"

"I might. But then I'll just have to take the blame for my unhappiness."

"...when did you get smarter than me?"

"Idiot, I've always been smarter than you."

"If that were true, you wouldn't have ended up under Aoe Shougo with me."

"Touche."

Silence reigned for a minute, then Amagai crossed the space between them to pull him into a hug. "I don't trust Jin any further than I could throw him... but I trust you with your happiness. I'll be in touch. If you change your mind..."

"You'll be the last to know." Katsuki returned the hug despite his words.

* * *

The wishing charm chimed...

It was pitch black around him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them again, but there was no change. Below him the surface was hard and cold. Concrete. Maybe even metal? He tried to push himself up but felt too weak to stand. The scrape of his clothing against the floor as he managed to sit up sounded muted. The silence and darkness seemed almost alive around him.

Then there was a loud sound, almost a banging from right in front of him. A small door swung open and bright light pierced his eyes. They watered in protest and he blinked as he tried to clear them and adjust to the light.

"Bring him out." The words were spoken by a voice he hadn't known a week ago, but now would never forget. Aoe Shougo.

The cube he was in was small. The ceiling was barely above his head sitting. If he'd tried to stretch out instead of sit up, he'd have hit the walls. A man he didn't know reached in to grab his arm and drag him out. He forced him to his knees in front of Aoe. He noted that Kashima and Jin were there as well.

"Memory improved yet?" Shougo asked him.

"I really don't know where he went." His voice was dry. How long had he been in the box, he wondered.

"You're testing my patience."

"Killing me won't bring him back."

"Oh, I won't kill you. But, believe me, you'll wish I had." The threat hung between them. "Get Kiichi." He ordered Kashima. "Tell him he has a temporary patient."

Kashima spoke briefly to the man who'd pulled him out of the box. He exited the room. "If Amagai was still in Japan, we'd know by now. Maybe he really doesn't know."

"Useless." Aoe scowled at him. "What am I supposed to do then?" Reaching out he grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking his head back. He gasped, but managed not to cry out. "He's Seiichi's leftovers." His eyes studied him, calculating. "Pretty enough. What do you think, Jin? A host?"

"His manners are atrocious." Jin pointed out nonchalantly.

"Some of the clients don't care about attitude. Or willingness. A pretty face and pleasant body are enough."

"They aren't high payers. Not like Seiichi's clients."

"He isn't Seiichi's clients type. More like Izumi's."

"He'll never tempt Izumi's customers."

"You don't think so?" Releasing his hair, he grabbed his arms - pulling him to his feet and turning him to face Jin. "You don't find him tempting?"

Jin faced him coolly. "Not at all."

Shougo chuckled. "Come now, Jin. You're trained to take anything. A pretty thing like this? You must be dying for a taste."

Jin shrugged. Katsuki wondered if his other self's heart had broken at the rejection. At least he'd always known his Jin found him physically attractive. It was his heart that had been a mystery for so long.

"With Seiichi gone, you're top seme again, Jin. You've been recrowned King. Don't you want the King's Page?"

"That's the terms of his contract." Jin reminded him.

"His contract is what I say it is." Shougo smirked. "You say he won't cut it as a host? Because he's untrained? Or because you want him? Are you jealous, Jin? I let Seiichi have a perk I never gave you?" He pushed him into Jin's chest. One of Jin's hands gripped his arm to keep him from falling. "Then let's remedy both. Shall we?"

"You want me to train him?"

"He's your Page. What you do with him is up to you. With one exception." Shougo circled behind him. "You said you weren't tempted by him, so you can't take him. Teach him to please you in any other way you like, but if you take him you're admitting you were wrong. That he could make me money as a host. I'll take him away then and make him a host. He can start making up the money Seiichi's losing me with his little rebellion. Until then, though, my recrowned King, enjoy yourself."

Shougo exited, but Kashima paused. "Kiichi is on his way."

"He just needs food and water. Send some to my room."

"As you like." Kashima's smile seemed knowing as he exited.

"Can you walk?" Jin's tone was cool; detached.

"I can make it." He pulled away but his legs collapsed beneath him. Jin caught him before he hit the floor.

"You keep lying to me and you'll regret it." He warned. The next thing he knew the host had thrown him over his shoulder.

In his weakened state, the sudden movement took away his breath. The world spun, and he leaned his head against Jin's back with a weak moan.

Jin chuckled. "You need Kiichi?"

He closed his eyes. "I don't know."

"Hn...we'll see." He started off. Even that movement was hard on his weakened body. All he could do was cling to Jin as he carried him out of the room.

* * *

The wishing charm chimed.

It was dim when he opened his eyes He was on Jin's bed, though from the way his dream self looked around he didn't recognize the room. He looked down at himself to find he was dressed only in a bathrobe. This, too, was apparently a surprise.

"You awake now?"

He'd turned to find Jin in the doorway. "I-"

"Passed out. Kiichi says it's not unexpected. There's food and water. Can you make it out here, or do I have to carry you again?"

"What happened to my clothes?" He ignored the taunt.

"You'd been in isolation for days. They stank. So did you."

"You bathed me?"

"You can return the favor later."

Threat or promise? He wondered at his other self's reaction, because Jin chuckled.

"Unlike Seiichi, I intend to make the most of you being here. Now can you walk or can't you?"

* * *

The wishing charm chimed...

He was dreaming still, but the memory this time was familiar. His memories. His world.

He was in his pageboy uniform, sitting on the edge of Jin's bed. Jin was packing his suitcases. "You're leaving today?" He'd asked him.

"Plane leaves in a couple hours." Jin replied casually.

"Why didn't you tell me last night?"

Jin smirked. "No reason to ruin a good night."

Despite his past experience as a gigolo, his cheeks heated at the reference. Jin had been insatiable the previous evening. He knew from past experience he'd be teased ruthlessly when he limped downstairs to start his shift. "You mean you didn't want to ruin your chance to score last night." He crossed his arms.

Jin only chuckled, and suddenly his arm was around his waist. "We both know I'd have gotten you in bed either way."

"So you think."

"Is that a challenge? I still have a few hours..." He nuzzled the back of his neck.

"My job requires walking." He pushed the host away.

Jin wasn't put out at all, and only chuckled. "See? You won't be missing me the first couple days."

"It's not just the sex I miss, you know." He hadn't looked at Jin when he'd said that. Habit more than rule. Neither of them were comfortable with expressing their feelings in words.

"Hn." Jin had closed the suitcase and gone to pour himself a drink.

"Christmas is in two days."

"Really?" Had been the sarcastic response. "I guess that explains all the tacky decorations in the lobby."

"I thought the client requested you for a New Year's Party in Sapporo."

"They're taking a trip to Europe first." Jin drank from the glass. He'd moved to the window to look out at the city below.

"So you'll be in Europe for Christmas and Sapporo for New Year's. Happy Holidays to you too." He'd stood up, but paused when Jin spoke.

"You should hear yourself. You're talking like you're my wife."

Katsuki turned a glare on his lover. "Y'know, I already know you're the biggest jerk in the world. There's no need to prove it."

He'd stormed out, slamming the door behind him. In the dream, his dream self repeated the actions. But he was left behind, watching Jin continue to stare out the window. His phone rang and he answered it. "Jinnai."

He couldn't make out the words of the caller, but the voice sounded like Aoe Reiji.

"My bags are packed." There was something almost reluctant in Jin's tone. He listened to whatever was said next - a murmur he couldn't make out. "Amagai isn't back until tomorrow. Who else could you send? ...Forget it, he's still wet behind the ears... and I was right. He blew it his first time with someone this important... when you hire someone I trust for the job... Which is why I talked Amagai into coming back. But he can't be two places at once... never-the-less I will be spending it with a client. I will report to you upon my return, Aoe-san." He hung up the phone - draining the glass.

For a moment he stood perfectly still, gazing out at the Tokyo skyline. Then he slammed the glass into the windowsill - shattering it. He shook off his hand - dropping the stem of the glass on the floor with the rest of it's shattered remains. Walking over he picked up the company phone, pressing the button to ring through to the service desk. He heard Mitoki's voice greet the caller.

"It's Jin." Again he couldn't hear what Mitoki said, but it brought a fleeting smile to Jin's lips. "Hn. Is that so? Listen, I broke a glass in my room - I need someone to clean it up. No, not Katsuki. I'm leaving now." A murmur from Mitoki, sounding serious. "Just deliver a message to Amagai. Since he has the holidays off, he's responsible for him. He'll understand." A murmur from Mitoki brought a humorless chuckle from Jin. "I'm sure you do, too. Have a good evening." He collected the suitcases and exited.

The wishing charm chimed.

* * *

Katsuki opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling of the B&B. It was dark and like every morning the past three days he hoped he was finally back home. Warmth by his side dispelled the notion even before he glanced over. Jin. Not his Jin.

He thought back over the dream. For once, it wasn't the dream-memories of this world that plagued his thoughts. But the final dream from his own world. Had it really all happened? The broken glass, the phone calls? And Jin's message to Amagai? Oh, he understood it without any translation. In fact, he felt a bit insulted by it. He didn't need Amagai to look after him. He was definitely going to have a talk with Jin about it...provided he ever escaped the crazy world he was stuck in.

_To Be Continued..._

Closer and closer. Not many more flashbacks to go, actually. And then the big finale. Try to have it all published by New Year's. But no promises...

_**Salmon**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Make a Wish Part 8  
A Lovemode Fanfic**

* * *

Izumi slipped off the bus and ran up the street, holding his bag in place on his shoulder with one hand and the bag with the other so it wouldn't fly about and hit anyone. "Excuse me, pardon me." He slipped through the crowd until he reached a small cafe. Another young Japanese man sat at one of the outside tables. Izumi sighed in relief as he slid into the seat across from him.

"I'm so sorry, Hideki. I got off work late. And then with missing the bus?" He plopped his bag under the table. "It's been such a crazy week."

"It's been almost an hour." The other man pointed out sourly.

"You know what Tokyo traffic is like." Izumi frowned at him. "I sent you three texts. How come you didn't reply?"

"It's always like this with you, y'know. My replying wouldn't make the traffic faster, would it?"

"It would make me feel better."

"Maybe I didn't want you to feel better."

"Well, wasn't that nice of you?" Izumi's frown darkened.

"Like I said - it's always the same with you. You make it to class on time, regardless. But our dates? Forget it. Everything's more important than us."

"You're just being childish. I'm not late for our dates every time. I have been late for class. And I know what you're really talking about. It's about Naoya and the other night. I refuse to feel guilty about helping out a friend."

"So Naoya is more important than us."

"Hideki, Naoya was having troubles. We just had a date. If you were troubled and I was supposed to have coffee with Naoya, I'd cancel on him."

"You see? You're making us even. Shouldn't I be more important? Shouldn't we?"

"No, I'm putting who's troubled ahead of what's fun. You're just interpreting it that way because you're jealous of Naoya."

"Naoya this and that. Sure you aren't hooked on him?"

"Hideki, for crying out loud." Izumi sat back. "Naoya is a good guy and a great friend. Just friend. And it isn't just Naoya. You're jealous of everyone. Any time I spend what you consider too much time with a friend you accuse me of cheating."

"Well, maybe you are. How should I know?"

"That's bullshit. I'd never cheat and you know it."

"Well maybe I don't know it. You know, Izumi. Just forget it. We're obviously incompatible. I hope you find someone with a lot of patience. Because they'll need it with someone as inconsiderate as you."

"You...I..." Izumi spluttered. "Well, whoever dates you next better be planning a life as a hermit. Cuz if they dare talk to anyone but you, they'll be cheating in your mind."

"Screw you!"

"Fuck you!"

Picking up his own bag, Hideki stormed off.

Izumi suddenly became aware of all the people watching the exchange. Flushing bright red, he grabbed up his bag and ran from the cafe. Stopping in the nearest square he sat down by a fountain, face still red in humiliation. "Stupid Hideki." He cursed quietly. Tears threatened and he wiped them aside. "I don't care one bit anyway.

"Hey, you okay?"

Izumi glanced up and found himself looking at Takamiya Katsura. "You? What are you-"

"I was at the cafe."

Izumi's cheeks colored again. "I...that wasn't..."

"Hey, don't worry. As break-ups go that wasn't so bad. At least no punches were thrown."

"Who asked your opinion anyway? You follow me here to make fun of me or what?" Izumi stood up, facing him determinedly.

"No, of course not."

"Even if Hideki is an ex, it doesn't mean I'm going to date the first pervert to ask me out. So don't even bother."

"That wasn't my purpose either. You just seemed really upset. I wanted to be sure you were okay."

"Oh? There's really such nice people in the world, huh?"

"I can't say about the world. I just know I don't like when people are upset. Life's too short to dwell on the bad things. And, really, I think your ex was in the wrong. If a friend is having problems, it should be more important than a night out. As a partner, you should be being supportive, not jealous. Isn't that what you were saying?"

"Yah, but you say it better than I do." Izumi shrugged. "Maybe if I'd put it that way, Hideki wouldn't have stormed off."

"It's just a carry over from my job, really." Takamiya excused. "And I doubt he'd have stayed no matter how you put it. If you ask me, you're better off."

"Well, I didn't ask you. But you seemed to have invited yourself into the conversation anyway." Izumi crossed his arms. "...what is your job?" He couldn't contain his curiosity.

"I translate books between languages. So I have to figure out the best way to translate lines to convey the meaning behind them, not just the words. At least, when I translate that my goal. I want people to understand the essence of the story - not just the actions."

"It sounds interesting. So you can speak a lot of languages? That must come in handy."

"I can speak a few." Takamiya avoided giving a direct answer. "And read some more. Sometimes it's easier to read a language than speak it. Do you speak any other languages?"

"English is a requirement in my business course. So much business is done in English. I'm one of the top in my class. But I still struggle with finding the right words a lot."

"So you like tea and can speak English." Takamiya's tone sounded happy. "Have you ever been to England?"

"No, I've never been out of Japan." Izumi told him. "Some internships are abroad, though. I was debating about applying for one."

"You should try England. I'd bet you'd like it there. Do you like horses?"

"I grew up in Tokyo." Izumi replied "If you want to spend time with animals, you go to the pet center and rent time to play with them."

"There's a horse ranch not far from town at all." Takamiya informed him. "I was thinking of visiting today. Would you like to come?"

"Real horses?" Izumi asked, fascinated.

* * *

"Didn't you have a client today?" Katsuki asked Izumi as they exited the restaurant they'd eaten lunch at.

"He unexpectedly canceled." Izumi replied.

"That's unusual, isn't it?"

"It's not uncommon for the B&B to have a cancelation. But, in truth, I think it's been years since I had one." His expression was troubled.

"Well, it's just one. It's no big deal." Katsuki hastily put in.

"Oh, it's just that today it was Owner's son's friend's appointment."

Katsuki looked over at him. "You mean Kiichi?" He hedged.

"No, I mean Young Owner. He's in town this week."

'That must be Aoe-san. "Owner" in my world.' Katsuki reflected. "He isn't here often." He said aloud.

"Didn't you know? He lives in England. He has a lover there."

'A lover in England? What about Naoya?' Katsuki wondered. "I didn't know."

"That's right, you almost never leave Jin's room." Izumi spoke thoughtfully. "Young Owner hates Aoe-sama. It's a known fact. He'll tell you himself, if you ever meet him. He comes once every six months or so. It's part of a deal he has with Aoe-sama. If he comes and takes care of some business for him, he doesn't bother him in England."

"Let me guess. There was an incident a few years ago." Katsuki replied grimly.

Izumi offered a wane smile. "With Aoe-sama, is there any need to guess? As I understand it, Young Owner tried to cut all ties."

"And Aoe-sama wouldn't let him."

"He had his friend kidnapped. If Young Owner found him within seventy-two hours then he'd let him cut his ties. If not..."

"I take it he didn't find him."

"If he had, would he be here now?"

"...that guy's so sick. Everything's a game for his amusement, isn't it?"

"I'm the wrong person to ask. I've told you before I find Owner's level of cruelty tolerable. I suppose that makes me "sick" too."

"Izumi, I didn't mean-" Katsuki began, but Izumi waved away his objection.

"It is the truth, though. Even Sensei dubbed it a sickness once. He said he'd hoped my work as a host might work to my benefit. But he doesn't feel it has...I must seem cruel. Never even batting an eye at anything Aoe-sama does even if it's right in front of me."

"Not cruel, just...I don't know. Listless."

"Listless." Izumi considered the word. "That's fitting, I suppose. I don't agree with what he does, you know. I just don't see the point in fighting. The world is a cruel place. Is there anything worth fighting for in it?"

"Of course there is!" Katsuki snapped. "Ow-Young Owner obviously thought so. And what do you think Amagai-sempai is doing?"

"...I wish I knew that feeling. I want to know it...but..." Izumi suddenly winced, doubling over.

"Izumi!" Katsuki grabbed his arm, but the other man only fell to his knees, grabbing his chest. "Izumi!" Katsuki turned to the others on the street. "Help! Someone call an ambulance!" A crowd began to gather.

"No...don't..." Izumi got out, he fumbled for his phone. "Hospital...emergency operation. Call Sensei..." He collapsed, and Katsuki caught him.

The phone was in Izumi's hand, but Katsuki was fast translating the message and his eyes narrowed.

"An ambulance is on it's way." A business man stepped out of the crowd to kneel by them. "What happened?"

Katsuki paused a moment. Though older, the man was quite beautiful - with long hair pulled into a ponytail down his back. For some reason something told him he should know the man. But he couldn't place him. "He has a heart condition."

The man removed his jacket, making a pillow out of it. "Here." He laid it down on the sidewalk, glancing up. "The young man has a heart condition." He was still on his phone.

As he laid Izumi down, Katsuki slipped the B&B phone out of his hand and into his own pocket.

"Relatives?" The business man glanced at him.

"He doesn't have any that I'm aware of."

"He a friend of yours?"

"A friend and co-worker."

"I hope you aren't on lunch break." The man quipped, offering a small teasing smile - trying to lighten the tension. And Katsuki was reminded of someone else. Akechi. "What's his name?"

"Uh...Izumi."

The man leaned down. "Hold on, there, Izumi." He glanced up again. "And yours?"

"Katsuki Kyousuke."

He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just try to stay calm, Katsuki. Help is coming, okay?"

"Who are you?" Katsuki asked him

The man was listening to whatever the person on the phone was telling him. He looked up at the crowd. "Everyone, please keep your distance! Don't crowd him!" He placed a finger under Izumi's nose. It was a long moment before he spoke into the phone again. "He's breathing, but it's shallow. yes, I understand." He offered Katsuki a half smile. "Tokyo city streets. The ambulance could be half an hour."

Katsuki nodded, one hand was resting on Izumi's arm. 'Crap. Half an hour. Should I call Kiichi?'

"Hey."

He looked up at the businessman again. "He's going to make it."

And for some reason, Katsuki knew he could believe him.

* * *

Kiichi and Haruomi entered the B&B's staff elevator. Kiichi's face was grim as he pushed a button.

"It could wait til tomorrow." Haruomi offered.

Kiichi shrugged. "Today or tomorrow. Why delay the inevitable? If I have to see him, I'd rather get it over with."

"Whatever you want."

Kiichi gave him a sly glance, then scooted closer, laying a hand over his heart. "When we get home, you can cheer me up." He suggested. Haruomi showed no outward sign at the suggestion, but Kiichi felt his heartbeat quicken under his palm. He smirked. "Or..." He leaned closer. "We don't have to wait that long. The elevator has an emergency stop. For...y'know...emergencies." Again the pulse under his palm grew faster in excitement.

"Cameras." Haruomi said though.

Kiichi paused, then withdrew - crossing his arms. "Hmph. That certainly killed the mood. But you're right. I refuse to be his cheap amusement for the evening.

The elevator doors opened, but before Kiichi could get off, Reiji and Kashima Jr entered.

"Good, you're here." Reiji pushed the ground floor. "Saves me the trip."

Kiichi paused, actually caught off guard. "I came to see-"

"He left town. I'm in charge for the week."

Kiichi frowned. "Did he say where he went?"

"No."

"Well, Taido has an STD. His client must have forged the health paperwork he presented."

"He's banned for six months. But we don't have time for that."

"What's happening now?"

"Izumi's in the hospital."

Kiichi turned. "What? Where-"

"He wasn't at the B&B. Someone named "Katsuki" is with him. The devil must have hospital staff on payroll."

"Katsuki's with him? Why didn't he call?" Kiichi wondered, then his eyes widened. "Is Izumi-"

"He's in surgery."

Kiichi couldn't help but smile. "Bravo, Katsuki." He whispered.

"What the hell is going on?" Reiji demanded.

"I'll fill you in on the way. I know Jin's out. Does Marudo have a client?"

"I took over an hour ago, do I know?" Reiji snapped.

Kashima was looking at the PDA he carried. "No, he just got back this morning."

"We better collect him, then, too."

* * *

Katsuki paced the hospital waiting room.

"You're going to wear a hole in that floor." The businessman mentioned.

"Should it take this long?" Katsuki asked him.

"I'm no expert, but I hear surgery can take hours."

Katsuki sighed and sat down.

"Is there anyone else you should be calling? There's a pay phone downstairs or you could use mine."

"Not yet."

"Not yet?"

"It's complicated."

"Life often is. When was your friend due to go into surgery?"

"He's past due, but he's been delaying it."

"I hope you don't mind my saying so, but that's rather selfish. You and his other friends must have been worried about him."

"We have been, but Izumi...he had his reasons."

"It's complicated?"

"Very complicated."

The man chuckled. "You seem to live a very complicated life, Katsuki-san."

"So I'm discovering." Katsuki quipped, even though the man wouldn't understand his meaning.

"If you aren't calling anyone in, maybe I'll hang around. You look like you could use some support."

"I wouldn't want to put you out."

"Between you and me, I'd been trying to find an excuse to get out of the business luncheon I'm supposed to be at. So I'd appreciate you putting me out."

"If you want out of it so bad, why did you schedule to go?"

The man's face grew serious. "Without an excuse I couldn't get out of it."

"It's complicated?" Katsuki offered.

The man gave a half-smile. "It's complicated." He confirmed. His eyes seemed sad.

"I never did catch your name."

The man looked up, startled. "I never introduced myself? I really am the world's biggest idiot sometimes. Forgive me. My name is Yabi." He bowed. "Yabi Souma."

Katsuki stared. 'Souma?'

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Betcha didn't see that! Betcha didn't see that! LOL

Huh? You don't remember who Souma is! You are hereby sentenced to have to go read/reread my other fic Jesters & Kings before you can read any more installments!

J/K!

But wait, isn't Souma dead? In the regular world, he sure it. But so's Shougo. ^-~

Cheesy Christmas movies, remember? There must be falling snow, pumpkin pie. And happy feel-good endings. ^-^ Closer and closer! What will happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

**Make a Wish Part 9  
A Lovemode Fanfic**

* * *

_"I'd never had a regular before. Who would want a Jester? No one but Souma."_

That was what Akechi - his world's Akechi - had once said. In his world Souma was dead. Tricked into parting years before by Aoe Shougo, the two lovers had never even had the chance to say goodbye. Despite believing he had betrayed him, Souma had left him all he possessed. Making his world's Akechi very rich and powerful.

This world's Akechi was still stuck working as a host under a very alive Aoe Shougo. Had the two ever even met? Katsuki wondered. Regardless of the answer to that question, he knew the chances of his and Izumi's benefactor being Souma had to be a million to one.

"You've been so quiet." Souma commented. "I'm starting to think it's me."

"I'm sorry." Katsuki apologized. "I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Oh. I didn't mean to berate you." Souma assured him. "It's just that I've never been fond of silence." His eyes were distant and serious. "It comes from being raised in the city, I suppose. Silence has always seemed unnatural to me. In my memories, the worst moments of my life were punctuated by silence."

"I guess it's personal experience." Katsuki commented thoughtfully. "In contrast, I'd have to say my worst memories hold distinctive sounds."

"How strange. Sound reminds me of happier times. Laughter and music. The sound of glass breaking."

"The sound of glass breaking reminds you of a good memory?" Katsuki questioned, his tone was doubtful.

Souma chuckled. "It's a distinct memory. Of someone...unforgettable." His smile grew sad. "No matter how many years pass, the impression was too strong."

'Could he mean Akechi?' Katsuki wondered. "What was their name?"

Souma hesitated, then shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It was years ago. Still, they remain the only person who could always make me smile. Regardless of the troubles I faced."

"Experience again." Katsuki commented. "Ironically, the person who's impression was strongest to me... is the one person who is able to bring me to tears."

"...Let's not talk about the past anymore." Souma stood up. "You said your friend was a co-worker. Where do you work?"

Katsuki hesitated a moment, then came to a conclusion. He watched Souma carefully as he replied. "The Blue Boy."

Souma's expression spoke a thousand words. "The B&B?" His tone was tight. "Under Aoe Shougo?"

"You know it?" Katsuki tried to keep his tone casual.

"I-I've heard of it." Souma replied stuntingly. After a moment he chuckled to himself. "What were the chances?" Katsuki heard him whisper.

"Yabi-san? Are you alright?"

Before he could answer the ding of the elevator announced new arrivals to the floor. Katsuki glanced over as Reiji, Kiichi, Haruomi, and Marudo got off the elevator.

"Katsuki." Kiichi came over, but Marudo froze on the spot - eyes on Souma.

"Kiichi-san." Katsuki greeted.

"Izumi still in surgery?"

Katsuki nodded, noting Marudo's reaction. He didn't doubt now that Akechi and Souma's history remained unchanged. Marudo had been a host nearly as long as Jin. In his own world, he'd always been a font of knowledge about the earlier days at the B&B. He focused on Kiichi. "The doctors are supposed to notify us when he's out."

Further conversation was disrupted when Marudo crossed the room and cuffed Souma across the face.

"Marudo!" Katsuki was shocked.

"How dare you show your face around Aoe property." Marudo glared at Souma, ignoring Katsuki's outburst.

Souma only raised a hand to his swelling cheek. "What did I do to deserve that, Marudo-san?" Souma's tone wasn't angry in the slightest. Instead, Katsuki thought he detected a note of sorrow in it.

"You even have to ask?" Marudo responded. "Go back to Haitana property where you belong. You aren't welcome here."

"I see." Souma's look grew cold. "Is that Aoe-san's word? Or yours?"

Marudo glowered. "You have no business at the B&B anymore, remember? You're no longer a member of the club."

"I ask you again - has Aoe-san said I was unwelcome or not?"

"My father has given no such orders." Reiji broke in. "However, if your presence is upsetting my workers, I must ask you to leave."

Souma glanced over at Reiji cautiously. "Reiji-san, you are in charge of the B&B now? Did I somehow miss word of Shougo's unfortunate demise?"

"If only we could all be so lucky." Reiji retorted.

Souma chuckled at his words. "Luck has never been my lover." He glanced at Marudo, then over at Katsuki. "Please keep me informed of your friend's condition."

"Izumi's condition is none of your concern. None of us are." Marudo cut in.

Souma hesitated, then turned to bow to the frailer man. "I don't understand your animosity, Marudo-san. But I know you are only ever so volatile to protect those you care about. It's a quality of yours I have always admired. And I will follow your wishes." He turned to Katsuki and bowed again. "It was good to meet you, Katsuki-san. Farewell." He headed toward the elevator, stopping one last time to bow to Kiichi, Haruomi, and Reiji. "I hope your future is brighter."

Katsuki couldn't think of anything to say as he entered the elevator - the doors sliding shut behind him with a final sounding thud. 'I told him sounds always punctuate the worst memories...' He thought to himself. "Marudo-san, why did you do that?" He couldn't help but ask.

"It was before your time, Katsuki-san. Believe me, you'd feel the same way I did."

"Things aren't always as they seem." Reiji told him. "Especially where my father is concerned."

"In this matter, I am more informed than you, Young Owner."

"In the matter of things with my father never being as they seem? Or in the matter of Yabi Souma?" Reiji asked.

"Both." Marudo responded. "At the end of that man's time at the B&B, Nishiki was ill. Your father demanded of my company quite often. The matter is complicated."

"You told him to go back to Haitana territory. I didn't know he was one of Haitana's men." Reiji mentioned.

"As I said, the matter is complicated." Marudo replied.

"A matter for another time then." Reiji turned to Katsuki. "Were you with Izumi? Why didn't you call the B&B to report?"

"With what? I don't have a phone." He'd expected to have to face an irate Shougo. Meeting this world's version of his world's owner instead was both better and worse. Better because he was in less danger. Worse, because it was harder to lie to Reiji. Izumi's phone felt heavy in his pocket as he told the lie.

"Every B&B host has a phone. It's company policy." Reiji scowled.

"Katsuki is not a host, Young Owner." Marudo put in.

"I'm sure Katsuki would have called if he could. But I doubt he knows the number." Kiichi put in.

"I thought he worked at the B&B." Reiji looked over at his brother.

"Yes and no. It's one of father's little games. I'll explain." He turned to Marudo and Katsuki. "Why don't you two head back to the B&B? I'll let you know the minute there's news."

"But-" Katsuki began.

"Katsuki-san." Marudo laid a hand on his arm. "Jin-san will be back from his client soon. He'll expect you to be waiting for him."

Katsuki hesitated, then nodded.

* * *

Naoya stormed into the bar, pushing his way through the crowd. A few people turned to object, but stopped when they saw the scowl on his face.

"Hey, watch it!" Someone snapped.

Naoya turned to snap back, but stopped. "Izumi?"

"Naoya?"

Naoya seemed surprised and relieved at the same time. Then he glanced around, uncertain. "You here with Hideki?"

Izumi's look darkened. "No, Hideki called it off."

"Oh. Sorry?" Naoya didn't seem to know if that was the right words to say.

"It's fine. I was tired of being accused of cheating left and right anyway."

"To tell you the truth, I never liked Hideki much." Naoya confessed. "But you seemed determined to make things work."

"I'm over it." Izumi passed it off. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a drink!" Naoya all but exploded. "He's acting like I invaded his life. I never asked to be there to begin with. If he wants to take over so much, then why doesn't he step up and tell Haitana-san that? Instead he keeps using childish pranks to-"

"Izumi?"

Izumi turned. "Oh, Takamiya." He took the glasses from him, handing one to Naoya. "Do you think you could get one more glass? We'll snag a table."

"Takamiya-san?" Naoya stared.

"Good evening, Naoya." Takamiya smiled. "I'll be right over." He disappeared into the crowd again.

"What are you doing here with Takamiya?" Naoya asked, eyes wide.

Izumi flushed. "Well, he witnessed my break-up with Hideki, and came to check up on me. And he offered me to come with him to this horse farm he was visiting. I actually got to ride one - it was so amazing. So we ended up at dinner, so drinks just... sort of ended up on the menu too."

Naoya took one look at his friend's red face and smiled slyly. "I get it."

"Don't you get any ideas." Izumi scowled at him, then turned to lead the way to the table.

"Who's getting ideas?" Naoya asked him.

"He's from England to begin with. His uncle runs a Bed and Breakfast outside of London. He translates books for a living, and he speaks different languages. He took us to a French restaurant, and even ordered in French. In fact, he's clearly rich, because the restaurant? It was that new French restaurant all the papers and magazines are raving about. So he's rich, and educated, and only in town on business. So it's ridiculous to think he'd be interested in me."

Naoya was biting his lip to keep from laughing as they slid into seats at an empty table "Uh-huh."

"If he is interested, it's only for a fuck. I don't do casual fucks." Izumi stared into his glass.

Naoya's expression grew serious. "Hey, don't sell yourself short. You're in college, you're at the top of some of your courses. You're way better than me at English. Not to mention, you're a really good friend."

Izumi waved his words off, blushing a little. "If I'm such a good friend, why am I going off about Takamiya when you clearly need to get stuff off your chest. What happened at Haitana's? Who were you going off about?"

"Wataru." Naoya crossed his arms and sat back. "Haitana's adopted son. I don't know what to do about him."

"Maybe you should start from the beginning."

Naoya nodded.

* * *

"Jin should be back within the hour." Marudo told Katsuki as they entered Jin's room at the B&B. "Do you want me to stay?"

"I'll be fine."

Marudo nodded, but hesitated. "Hey, Katsuki, could you do me a favor?"

"What?" Katsuki tilted his head in inquiry.

"Don't mention Souma to anyone. Especially not Akechi."

"Why?"

"...it's just better that way."

"Marudo, why did you treat Yabi-san like that? What does he have to do with Akechi?"

"He was Akechi's regular years ago."

"But why is that a bad thing?"

"It isn't that..." Marudo sighed. "Under the circumstances, I guess it is best if you know."

Katsuki wasn't sure what circumstances Marudo was talking about. And he probably knew as much about the story of Akechi and Souma as Marudo did, if their history was the same as in his own world. He didn't object, though, as Marudo helped himself to a drink and seat.

"Yabi Souma's father was a small time Mafia leader. Nobody all that important, but rich enough. Souma became a member of the B&B and flitted through several of the Semes at first. Then he met Akechi. Jester did all the stunts that usually drove his customer away screaming. I understand he even drenched Souma in wine and broke an expensive vase at an art gallery that Souma had to pay for."

The sound of glass breaking, Souma had said, reminded him of better times. Katsuki remembered.

"Instead of being annoyed or demanding his money back - something Akechi's customers still do on a regular basis I hear - Souma was... amused, I guess. He kept asking for Akechi. And Akechi... Akechi fell in love with him. I was surprised, really. Not that a host had fallen for a customer. When you play at romance so much, you're bound to be burned sooner or later. But Akechi never played the games right. So for him to fall in love? It was... unexpected."

"Didn't Souma love him back?" Katsuki hedged.

"He claimed to. As I understand it he even claimed to want to buy Akechi from Shougo."

"What happened?"

"Souma's father was secretly aligned with Haitana. Shougo figured it out. That meant Souma was really a spy."

"That's not necessarily true. "Katsuki objected.

"True or false, the fact remained that he was Haitana's man. And he'd become a patron at the Blue Boy. That's a conflict of interest."

Akechi had never mentioned any of that. Was it true in his world? If it was, Akechi may never have been aware of that part of the story. He contemplated what to reply. "So Shougo kicked him out?" He suggested, even though he knew it was wrong.

"If only." Marudo sighed. "Like I said, Nishiki was ill. So I had the pleasure of Aoe-sama's company for many nights. He told me about what he did."

Katsuki stared. "You mean he...you..." In his own world, Reiji never touched the hosts. The thought that Shougo brought his disgust for the man to a whole new level.

Marudo gave him a look that was both amused and resigned. "Didn't you know? Aoe-sama makes use of the hosts whenever he feels like it. For the most part he rarely uses anyone but Nishiki anymore. But other times, he demands we service him over and over. Nishiki was ill. So at that time, I was his choice. Nishiki told me once I was his second favorite."

"I didn't know." Katsuki couldn't be certain his other self didn't know. But it was certainly news to him.

"At that time he asked Souma to spy for him. Souma refused." Marudo shrugged. "He should have known there would be consequences. The next time Souma asked for Akechi, Aoe-sama told him he'd taken an exclusive with someone else. He laughed as he told me about it. About how stricken Souma looked, and how he'd canceled his membership then and there."

Katsuki's hand clenched. "Bastard."

"Akechi knew none of it. Only that Souma had left. He was... if you'd seen him at that time. Souma's leaving killed him."

"But it wasn't Souma's fault. He was tricked." Katsuki protested.

"He brought it on himself." Marudo replied. "He knew there was a division of loyalties when he signed up for the B&B. Besides, shouldn't he have known better than to think Akechi would run off with someone else?"

"Shouldn't Akechi have had faith that if Souma had left the B&B, something was fishy about it?

"...as a host, even if a client says they love you. You have to wonder. Could someone really love a whore?" Marudo spoke quietly. "Won't they wake up one day and realize you aren't worth it?"

Katsuki's chest tightened at his words. Who else did they apply to, he wondered. "As someone who loves a host." His own tone was subdued. "Wouldn't you wonder of all the lovers they've had, what could possibly make you so special? Why would they choose you?"

Marudo looked up at him. "So you think I'm wrong about Souma?"

"I think he deserves the benefit of the doubt."

"...Aoe-sama would never have given him to him anyway. I think it's best not to revisit the past. Please don't tell Akechi about Souma. Or Jin."

Katsuki nodded slowly, but his mind was working.

* * *

Tomoki was laughing as Seiichi and he exited the restaurant into the rain. Seiichi opened the umbrella he carried, but Tomoki ran ahead to leap off the curb into a puddle. He turned a bright smile on Seiichi, which the other man returned. As they stood at the corner a limousine pulled up. Though it was a few feet down from the restaurant, Seiichi didn't pay attention to it until it was too late.

Two suited men grabbed Tomoki's arms and pulled him toward the limousine.

"Hey!" He threw the umbrella aside, running forward to elbow one man in the face. He stumbled back, releasing Tomoki's one arm. He turned to punch the second one, but someone from the limousine grabbed his arm, yanking him against it. He hissed in pain as his head connected with the car - vision blurring for a moment. He felt when he was shoved inside the vehicle. A warm but wet small figure pressed into his side, and he knew Tomoki had been forced in as well. The doors slammed shut, and the car started on its way.

Blinking to cure his vision he looked up, and felt his blood turn cold.

"Hello, Seiichi." Shougo greeted. "Long time no see."

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Make A Wish Part 10  
A Lovemode Fanfic**

* * *

The wishing charm chimed...

He was dreaming again. The setting was familiar. Jin's room. Which world, he wondered. In the dream he paced the room restlessly. Outside rain fell in sheets and lightning shot across the sky in violent streaks. Jin was nowhere to be seen. The memory didn't seem familiar. This world's memories, then.

He paused by the window to watch the storm, scowling at the water pouring down. He hated water...

The door opened, and he turned - feeling a sense of relief. His relief was short lived. Aoe Shougo lounged in the door frame. "How's the King's Page tonight?"

He'd swallowed against a lump of fear. Shougo seemed to be alone. Even the usually ever-present Kashima was nowhere to be seen. "I'm fine."

"Concerned about how late the King is tonight?"

"I'm not worried." Katsuki had insisted.

Shougo had chuckled. "So you're just watching the storm for the fun of it?"

"I can't do much else, can I?" He'd sniped at the man.

"Jin keeps you on a far shorter leash than Seiichi did, I see. Or were both Marudo and Izumi out tonight?"

He'd gritted his teeth. "You know they're both out."

"Why should I know? That's Kashima's job to keep track of." He stood, moving forward into the room.

He'd glanced around, maybe trying to keep an eye on possible escapes. "Why are you here?"

"I came to let you know that Jin will be late tonight."

"You came personally to tell me that?" His tone was doubtful.

"I thought I'd take the opportunity to see how Jin's training was coming. I'm rather disappointed. Jin is usually so much better at teaching proper manners to the newcomers."

Even though he knew the situation was not so simple, he knew what the rebuke pertained to. He bowed stiffly. "I'm sorry if I offended you, Owner."

"Hn." Shougo only seemed amused. "Shouldn't you offer a guest a drink?"

He knew nothing of the life of this self. In his own time as a gigolo following his training with Jin, he'd learned a lot about people. He'd known predators, even slept with a few. Had his other self recognized the danger he was in? Or had he just been afraid of Shougo because he was Shougo?

"Would you care for a drink, Owner?"

"No need to bother yourself." Shougo had moved forward to pour his own glass. "I know my way around. After all, everything Jin has comes from me." He'd glanced over at him, smirking. "Everything he owns. Everything he is. Comes from me. Even his pride exists only because I allow it to."

The words chilled him more than the storm raging outside could. The implication was obvious. But what could he want from him to make such a threat? He already had him under his heel. His other self must have been just as confused. He stayed silent.

Shougo drank deeply from his glass before glancing over at him. "Nothing to say to that, King's Page? Did you honestly think Jin had any real power here? Did you honestly think being with him was any real protection?"

"You were the one who chose what happened to me if Seiichi lost his position."

"But Seiichi didn't lose it, he ran away. He was the one who broke the contract."

"You were the one who gave me to Jin."

"Hn." Shougo took another drink. "I thought he'd tire of you fast. But he seems to have grown attached. While that in itself is amusing, I think I should remind him that there is only one true ruler at the B&B."

He'd taken a step back as Shougo drained his glass and refilled it. His eyes darted between the main door and the bathroom door, wondering which of the two was the safest escape perhaps?

Shougo chuckled. "Thinking of escaping? Where do you think you could go? You think a door is adequate protection? Or perhaps that you could hide somewhere in the B&B? One call to security, and I'd know where you were. But it might be amusing to see you try. Go ahead."

His other self's hands had clenched, but he'd remained where he stood. Determined not to play Shougo's games.

"No?" Shougo approached him slowly. "So you know your place." He held out a pill and the glass of liquor. "Take it."

He'd hesitated, then slowly took the items off of him.

"Swallow it." Shougo had paced around behind him.

Closing his eyes in resignation he'd taken the pill, draining the glass. He'd heard Shougo move away. Then the light sound of the patio doors opening drew his attention. He'd glanced back in confusion as Shougo had stepped out into the storm.

"Glorious night, isn't it?" He'd smirked back at him. "Why don't you join me?"

In the rain. Old memories made him shiver. He'd shaken his head. No, not into the rain.

"So pathetic." He'd taunted. "Almost as bad as Kiichi."

Could someone terrified still be curious? How many emotions could you feel at one time? "Why do you hate Kiichi?"

"Hate Kiichi?" Shougo had been amused. "Hate gives someone worth. Kiichi has none."

"How can you say that?"

"A daughter is worthless. She should have known that. Kiichi's only purpose is to be used to further my own plans."

More confused than ever, he'd stared at Shougo. Was the man truly insane? "Kiichi isn't a girl."

"She begged me otherwise. Kiichi was a girl. Was hers to keep. Wait til she had a son. She should have known the consequences. Still, I let her have her way, didn't I?" Lightning flashed behind him, and Shougo turned to watch the storm. "Don't you know? Even the demons keep their bargains."

The cup had smashed into the railing, shattering into pieces - some falling off the balcony into the night. "You're so sick! It's all just fun and games to you, isn't it? You don't keep your bargains! You find ways around them!"

Shougo laughed. Then turned, clamping onto his wrist and yanking him onto the patio with him. Katsuki gave a cry, struggling against his hold. "Well, what's this? So the scared little rabbit is really quite feisty." One hand roved up his side.

To Katsuki horror, his body began to react to his touch - fire following his hand up his side. The pill had been an aphrodisiac, he realized. "No." He'd choked out - fighting to pull away.

"No wonder Jin's so enamored. He always did like a good fight." Shougo's tone was mocking.

Suddenly he shoved him away. Katsuki gave a cry of pain as his back slammed into the iron balcony. He gritted his teeth against it, turning a defiant look on Shougo, only to find he was shutting the balcony doors. He moved forward too late, the click of the lock loud in his ears.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

Shougo faced him from inside the windows, smirking at him. "The pill I gave you is already having a strong effect. It's a Blue Boy special. By the time Jin comes back, I imagine it will be quite unbearable. The storm will you give you quite a chill by then, unfortunately. But, luckily for you, the solution to both problems will be the same." He'd laughed again, turning away.

"You can't do this!" Katsuki rattled the doors, but Shougo ignored him. All he could do was watch as he exited the room, leaving him trapped on the balcony.

The rain soaked his skin. A wet, oily feeling to him. The thunder boomed deafeningly, and he crouched down, arms wrapping around himself as he began to shiver. His body felt heated and chilled all at once. Memories haunted him, mixing with the storm raging around him.

* * *

The wishing charm chimed...

"Kyousuke?"

His eyes fluttered open. Had he passed out? Akechi, dressed in a bellhop uniform, knelt over him. The rain had lessened. The worst of the storm had passed. Akechi's hand ghosted across his forehead and he moaned. In protest or longing, he wasn't even sure.

Akechi drew back as if he'd been bitten and Katsuki watched as some understanding dawned. "Shougo?"

He nodded wordlessly. The balcony doors were open. Light and familiar warmth. He forced himself to sit up; his body full of conflicting sensations.

Suddenly arms were around him - lifting him. He bit down on a cry as Akechi carried him inside. "You're burning up. How long were you out there?"

Akechi's body was warm. His cologne filled his senses. He bit his lip, shivering for a very different reason. "Akechi, put me down."

Akechi was perplexed. He ignored the request, entering the bedroom. "In a minute. You're shivering." He set him on the bed, hands drawing away slowly. Katsuki bit back a moan. "I have to get these wet clothes off you." His hands began to undo his shirt, but Katsuki grabbed his wrists.

"Akechi, don't!" He gasped out.

"What's the matter with you?" Akechi pushed his hands to the bed.

"Shougo. He...he gave me." He moaned again.

Akechi stared, then swallowed. "I-I get it. Shit, that man's a genius. Evil to the core, but brilliant. But, Katsuki, if we don't get you dried off and warmed up, you'll get very ill."

"Too hot." He groaned.

"I'm sure you are." Akechi licked his lips. "Damn, but he played this hand well. Heh. The only thing he didn't plan on was me."

"How did you get in?"

"Borrowed some stuff." Akechi smirked. "I planned to invite you to a game of cards, just to annoy King. He's been held up by a client. Looks like his loss is my gain."

"Akechi, we can't-"

"Why not? The deal was the King couldn't take you. Nothing about Jesters."

"But I-"

"Love Jin."

He looked up at him. Akechi's eyes were sad as he reached out a hand to caress his face. Katsuki couldn't help but lean into the touch.

"You want to stay with him, no matter the cost."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not." He trailed his hand down his neck, thumbing open buttons with practiced ease. "You need this, and I'm the one who's here. I know I'm not the one you want. If I had any pride, it might sting." He pulled the shirt off his arms, tossing it aside. His hands mapped out his chest with gentle touches.

Katsuki groaned, writhing at the simple touch. The drug in his system making even that much both pleasure and torture.

Akechi placed one knee on the bed, pulling him against him and staring into his eyes with the same sad smile. "But how would a Jester dare to have pride?"

Before he could protest the melancholy words, Akechi's mouth was on his - warm and inviting. His hand slid over his skin, leaving trails of fire in their wake. He moaned into the kiss, giving into his body's demands.

* * *

The wishing charm chimed...

An outside observer this time. Much like he had been with his world's Jin. But this was definitely this world. He was fast asleep and Akechi was redressing. He sat down on the bed to brush this world's Katsuki's hair from his face.

"I think I'm in love with you." He whispered. "But I'm in no position to ask you to choose me, or to lecture you over loving someone you shouldn't. Do you know, even after all these years, I still dream about Souma? Pathetic, huh?" He sighed, withdrawing his hand. "You don't know about Souma, though, do you? I'll tell you sometime." He stood, pulling on the bellhop jacket, when the door opened.

Katsuki winced as Jin took in the scene, eyes narrowing. Akechi grew still for a moment, then picked up the bellboy hat and slipped it on casually. Jin stepped back from the door pointedly and Akechi followed him to the outside room, closing the bedroom door behind him.

"Evening, King." He greeted. "Clingy client tonight?" His tone was mocking.

Jin's look was cold as he lounged against the wall. "What's this? Fool's luck tonight, Jester?"

"Shougo made a surprise for you. But you're too late for the party, I'm afraid." Akechi replied, smirking.

"Doesn't look like much of a party."

"Shougo gave your Page a Blue Boy Special, and locked him outside in the storm. He was in a state when I found him. You ought to thank me for caring for him, really."

Jin's fist slammed into his stomach, and Akechi doubled over. He struggled to take air back into his lungs. Jin slammed his elbow into his back and Akechi couldn't even gasp in pain as he was knocked to the floor. He rolled over, but a second later Jin's foot was laying against his windpipe. "Thank you for taking advantage of the situation? You really expect me to buy into that, Jester?"

"Kid was shivering from the storm."

"There's such a thing as a hot tub."

"Blue Boy Special, remember?"

"He was drugged, not you. You didn't need to take him to give him release."

Despite the position he was in, Akechi chuckled. "Give me some leeway, King. You can't expect me to be that selfless."

"Do you know what will happen if Shougo thinks I took him?"

"Cameras. Shougo will know it wasn't you."

"Let's be sure about that, shall we?"

Jin's foot was removed, but Akechi's relief was short lived as he stumbled to his feet. Jin grabbed him by the back of the neck, and forced him to the door - shoving him forward hard. He slammed into the wall and fell to the floor with a groan of pain.

"Aren't you going a bit overboard over one fuck?"

"His first."

"..." Akechi didn't look at him as he used the wall to help stand up. "Well, shit, how was I to know that until things got too far? Neither you or Seiichi are exactly saints, y'know?"

"I figure the worse I do, the less Shougo will feel the need to add on. You should thank me, Jester." Jin turned away.

"...don't let Shougo know you love him."

Jin froze at the door back to his room.

Akechi watched his reaction carefully. When Jin stilled, he leaned against the wall. "He suspects, but he doesn't know. If you hadn't taken advantage tonight he'd have known. You're on thin ice, King."

"You chose one hell of a time to develop a backbone, Imura."

"If I really had grown a backbone, I wouldn't be throwing in the towel before round one even finished. By taking him tonight, I'm admitting defeat. Admitting I wouldn't have gotten him any other way."

"Good thing you realize that."

"Don't be too hard on Beautiful, either. He gave himself to me because he wanted to stay with you. Remember that."

"All I'll have to say to him on the matter is to not give pity fucks to every loser who asks for one." Jin finally turned back - his look disdainful. "And since that's all it was, it does make you pretty much the most pathetic man alive. Doesn't it?"

Akechi's smile lacked any joy. "Of course. Who could be more pathetic a man than a Jester?"

The wishing charm chimed...

* * *

Someone shook his shoulder. Katsuki forced his eyes open. Jin's face was grim. The room was still dark. It must have been very early. "Jin?"

"Shougo caught Seiichi and Tomoki."

Katsuki stared as a chill ran through him. 'No...'

* * *

Kiichi and Haruomi entered the restaurant casually, looking around for someone.

"Sensei!" A voice called, and Kiichi turned to see Naoya waving at them. His smile was bright.

"Naoya-kun." Kiichi embraced the younger man... and didn't let go.

"Sensei..." Naoya blushed, but he was still smiling.

Kiichi let him go with a wink. "That's your punishment for worrying me. I was surprised to get your message."

The three sat down, and Naoya's look was serious. "It's... difficult. Haitana would prefer I not contact you. But I wanted to let you know... I guess I'm okay." He tried to find the right words.

"How are things at Haitana's?" Kiichi asked.

"It's... okay. Some of the staff seem afraid of me. And others don't seem to like me. A few are nice."

"Haitana himself?"

"I'm not sure what to think of him. He seems cold and stiff in one way. But could be worse. Wataru sure seems fond of him. But Wataru is someone else I can't figure out."

"Wataru?" Kiichi frowned. "Oh, wait. I remember something about that. Haitana adopted him, didn't he?"

"I really don't know the full story. I think Wataru sees my being there as usurping his place. At first, I was sure he was just a jerk, but now... I think there's more to it. I think he's scared of losing Haitana's affection."

Kiichi nodded. "That makes sense. Your arrival was probably as much a change for him as for you."

"I think if I can show him I'm not interested in taking his place, things will turn out okay. At the moment, though, I don't know how to do that."

"Perhaps..." Kiichi cut of when his phone rang. He pulled it out, preparing to shut it off - but paused. "I'm sorry." He stood. "I need to take this."

Haruomi and Naoya watched as he paced away from the table. "Is everything okay since I left?" Naoya asked him.

"Shougo is out of town." Haruomi said in way of reply.

"That's better for Sensei, isn't it?"

"Depends on where he went and why."

"Does anyone know?"

Haruomi shook his head, and they waited in silence for Kiichi to return. When he did, his look was grim. "We have to go."

"Now?" Naoya asked softly.

"I'm sorry, Naoya-kun. Something's come up."

"Shougo?" Haruomi guessed.

"...He has Seiichi and Tomoki."

"Seiichi-san?" Naoya looked worried.

"I'll see what I can do." Kiichi reassured him. "Keep in touch. Try not to worry."

He and Haruomi left and Naoya's face clouded with concern. Then his eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

* * *

Izumi sat on his hospital bed, his eyes distant. Beside him a tray of food sat untouched. A nurse entered, noting the food. She forced a smile. "How are you feeling today, Yanase-san?"

"I feel fine." Izumi's response was automatic.

"I see you didn't eat again. you sure you're stomach isn't queasy? It's alright to admit it."

"I feel fine."

The nurse pressed her lips together in a thin line, but picked up the tray. "If you're tired of sitting in here, there's a small roof garden. Or you could try a short walk around the floor." When Izumi didn't respond, she forced another smile. "Well, if you need anything just call."

She exited, closing the door firmly behind her as she headed up the hall to the area station.

"Two Fourteen again?" The woman at the desk asked as she placed the tray with other, half-empty ones on a cart.

"The doctor says if he doesn't eat today, we'll have to start him on IV fluids."

"What did Dr Saori say?"

"He wouldn't say a word to him. Not one word."

"Morning, ladies!" A loud voice interrupted.

"Arashi." The station nurse shook her head at the young man, "What trouble have you been making today?"

"Hey, I was just trying to liven things up. Your rules are too strict."

"Waving around a large knife while blind-folded - "

"Watermelon cutting's a national sport!"

"This is a hospital. Not a fair ground."

"What's with the paint buckets?" The first nurse eyed what he was carrying.

"Oh, yah, there was that slight incident with that one wall, y'know. It's all fixed, but Dr Tei said it needed repainted."

"Things are never dull when you visit, are they? How's Grandpa?"

"Oh, Gramps is as difficult as always."

"You know you wouldn't want it any other way."

"Of course I would! He's such a pain."

"...hey, Arashi. Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I think one of the walls in Two Fourteen could use a touch up on it's paint job too. Would you mind?"

"Not a problem. Arashi's on the job." He threw her a wink and started up the hallway.

"Two fourteen? But-" The station nurse stood, but the first one put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "What are you doing?"

"Either a stroke of genius or the worst idea I've ever had. All I know is that nobody can be indifferent around Iketani Arashi."

The station nurse glanced nervously after him. "If that young man complains, we could both be fired."

"It was a misunderstanding. I mean Two Fifteen." With a grin, the nurse started up the hall.

The station nurse looked nervous, but a buzzer from her station distracted her. Checking the number she headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

Naoya ignored the servants who bowed to him as he strode through the halls of Haitana's house. His look was grim, and a few times the servants exchanged nervous glances as they looked after him. He came to a door, hesitated for a moment, then barged in without knocking.

Wataru glanced up from where he was lounging on his bed, startled. Scowling, he stood. "Hey, you think you can just barge into my room?"

"You barge into anyplace you feel like." Naoya countered coolly.

"This is my place. Don't think you can keep on staying here forever."

"In that, we're in agreement."

The teenage boy eyed him warily, as if trying to figure out if this was a trick. "So why are you here?"

Naoya shut the door. "You want to prove you're who should take over, right?"

"It's obvious I should take over." Wataru snapped.

"That's why I need your help."

"With what?"

"Getting something off a man called Aoe Shougo."

* * *

Katsuki paced Jin's room restlessly. Jin would be out until late in the evening. So far nobody had heard anything more about Seiichi and Tomoki beyond the fact Shougo had them. He was worried sick about what was going to happen to them. Would Shougo bring them back to the B&B? Was he going to kill them?"

He paced to the patio doors, opening them to step out into the cold winter air. He tried to take in deep breaths, panic threatening to suffocate him.

The dream memories of the previous evening plagued him. Being trapped in the rain by Shougo, and being made love to by Akechi. No wonder this world's Jin was so possessive around Akechi. In this world, Akechi had been his first male lover. While Jin could not even share that with him.

While it was obvious that Akechi affected this self, just as his world's Akechi affected him, the dream had made one thing clear. This world's self had still chosen Jin, just as he had. He could fall in love with Akechi, perhaps even already loved him on some level. But he loved Jin more. No matter what he had to suffer, his choice was Jin.

But one thing was different in this world to his. Souma was alive. Furthermore, he worked for Haitana - someone even Shougo feared. Two and two were four.

Heading back inside, he closed the doors behind him and dug into the cushions of the chair. He'd hidden Izumi's cellphone there the previous evening before Jin returned. With it was Souma's business card. He'd given it to him on the way to the hospital. He stared at the number for a minute, debating. Then he dialed.

"Yabi Souma."

"Yabi-san. This is Katsuki Kyousuke."

_To Be Continued..._

Anyone know the date in the story? It's December 30th. :P

*glances at dangerous objects in readers' hands* Er...that wouldn't be about me writing Akechi and Katsuki a love scene, would it? Seriously, it demanded to be written - blame my muse! And, anyway, things are going to work out the way they should. At least in this world. A little bit more to go. Really. Just a chapter...or three...

_**Salmon**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Make a Wish Part 11  
A Lovemode Fanfic**

* * *

"Good morning, Yanase-san." The nurse entered Izumi's room at the hospital.

Izumi turned from the window. "Ah, good morning." He greeted.

Noting the half-eaten meal, the nurse suppressed a smile. "You have visitors. Should I send them in?"

"Visitors?" Izumi glanced over. "Who is it?"

"I didn't ask their names. Should I have?"

"No, that's alright. Send them in."

Smirking, the nurse took the tray and left. Izumi paced the room, unconsciously smoothing his hair back.

"Izumi-san." Kiichi and Haruomi entered.

"Oh, Sensei, it's you." Izumi seemed slightly disappointed.

"Well, that sounded excited." Kiichi teased, before embracing him briefly. "How are you?"

"I've had no attacks." Izumi replied softly.

"I should hope not, or we'd have to sue the hospital." Kiichi sat down on the bed. "The nurses tell me you've been being difficult."

"..." Izumi looked away, not replying.

"Izumi." Kiichi sighed. "With life there is hope. No matter how bad things seem. Death can't fix things."

"Some say it takes the pain away." Izumi brought up.

"Unless you've been speaking to ghosts, the people saying that have never had the experience. Or at the very least can't remember it. So how would they know the pain goes away?"

"I can't say death does or doesn't take the pain away." Kiichi confessed softly. "But I do know that only life gives us the chance to make things right."

"Do you think someone broken can be fixed?"

"...we're never quite the same again. But I don't think we're less than we were."

Izumi's head snapped up to stare at Kiichi. "Sensei?"

Kiichi chuckled, glancing over at Haruomi. "With life, there's hope. I know someday you will find what was worth the pain."

Izumi glanced away. "I want to believe that. I do."

The door slammed open. Kiichi stood up as Shougo and Kashima entered. Kashima closed the door, and for a moment no one moved or spoke. "Father, you weren't due back til tomorrow." Kiichi broke the silence.

Shougo brought out a gun and pointed it at Haruomi. "Where are they, Kiichi?"

Kiichi stared. "Who?"

"Do you want me to kill this dog or not? Where are Seiichi and Tomoki?"

Relief and fear warred across Kiichi's face. "You don't have them?"

Shougo clicked the safety off the gun. "Are you playing with me?"

Kiichi walked slowly forward, until he stood in the gun's path. Haruomi's eyes widened in alarm. "If you don't believe me, pull the trigger. It won't change what I don't know."

Shougo slammed the gun into his face - sending him to the floor. Haruomi took a step forward, and Shougo pulled the trigger. Kiichi looked up in alarm, but the shot had only hit Haruomi's shoulder. "Useless." Shougo snarled, turning away. Kiichi grabbed Haruomi's arm before he could do anything in retaliation. Haruomi's eyes were deadly, but he did not move.

Izumi lowered his gaze as Shougo turned to him. "Owner."

"Did my son order the surgery?"

"I had an attack while out. The doctor's here performed the surgery on an emergency basis."

"Will it scar?"

"The doctor's say it's unlikely. Or if there is a scar it will be faint."

Shougo cuffed him, and Izumi crashed into the bedside table, gripping it to keep from falling. "For your sake, you better hope they're right." Turning, Shougo strode to the door. He glowered at Kashima, who only bowed his head, before leaving alone - slamming the door behind him.

"Kashima?" Kiichi looked at him.

Kashima crossed the room to Haruomi as Izumi straightened, holding his bruising cheek. "Izumi, please fetch a doctor." He took his adopted son's arm gently, aiding Kiichi to his feet at the same time. "Haruomi, sit until the doctor comes."

"Kashima, what happened?" Kiichi asked as Izumi hurried out of the room.

"Seiichi and Tomoki were taken from our facility." Kashima replied. "Those watching them are missing."

"Who-?" Kiichi began.

"I don't know. I failed, though. Your father is displeased with me."

"They didn't escape on their own?"

"Amagai is smart, but I can't honestly give him that much credit. No, someone else got them out. We just don't know who yet, or why."

Kiichi tugged Haruomi's jacket off. Haruomi winced but didn't give any other sign of pain. "He's frightened. The bastard is actually frightened."

"Don't take too much pleasure in that, Kiichi." Kashima warned. "He'll take that fear out on everyone else."

"Nothing about him brings me pleasure. Not even his pain or fear. Even his death will only bring closure - no more, no less." Kiichi countered.

"I could kill him." Haruomi spoke the words softly. Kashima's lips pressed into a thin line, but he said nothing.

Kiichi leaned his forehead against his lover's good shoulder. "Why waste your hands on his blood? His time will come, let it be."

* * *

Izumi hurried to the nurses' station. "A man's been shot."

The nurse wouldn't look at him. "The doctor's on his way."

Izumi stared, then stepped back. "I see."

A buzzer sounded and the nurse stood. "You should get some ice on the cheek," She offered, glancing at him only briefly before hurrying up the hallway.

Izumi's hands gripped the nurses' station, knuckles turning white as conflicting emotions assailed him. Comprehension, anger, fear, frustration, sorrow. Everything but the emptiness he was accustomed to. That seemed to allude him.

"Izumi?"

Izumi turned to who had spoken, and found himself facing Arashi. "Arashi-san?"

"Why are you standing out here?" Arashi's keen eyes took note of both the bruise on his cheek and his death grip on the counter. He lay one hand across the bone white knuckles. "Hey, you okay? What happened?"

The gentle gesture seemed to break something inside of him and Izumi felt tears fill his eyes. "I..I just..."

"Whoa, hey, don't cry." Arashi reached up to wipe away his tears gently, but more fell in their place.

"I'm crying? I..." Izumi couldn't recall the last time he'd shed tears. He backed away. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, easy." Arashi rested one hand on his shoulder, wiping more tears away with the other. "Oh, geez. What do I do?" He pulled Izumi against him, petting his hair with a light touch. "It's gonna be okay. Don't cry."

Izumi buried himself into his arms, letting his tone soothe him more than the words. He wanted to stay in that moment forever.

* * *

Nobody dared say a word to Shougo as he strode through the halls of the B&B. One look was all it took to see it was no time to cross the Owner of the Blue Boy. He entered his office seething - slamming the door behind him.

"Did you have some bad news, Aoe-san?"

Shougo froze, then turned cold eyes on the intruder sitting calmly in one of the chairs. "This is rather unexpected, Yabi-san. When we last spoke I thought you'd chosen to end all connection with my club."

Yabi Souma stood; his return smile was cold. "I'm here on business."

"I already sent Haitana the kid."

"I'm not here on Haitana-sama's command, but the two young masters'."

"The cat and the brat have something to say?" Shougo mocked.

Souma smirked. "Cats have claws, Aoe-san. And while Wataru may be a brat, he's Haitana's brat." Placing a hand over Aoe's desk he dumped an assortment of rings, stud earrings, and buttons on it. Shougo studied the collection coolly. "Not as gruesome as fingers and ears, perhaps, but I think Wataru-san's point is clear. Don't you?"

"I won't be seeing my men again, I take it."

Souma's eyes were cold. "They understood the risk of their occupation."

"Amagai Seiichi has a contract with me."

"Under the circumstances, I think it's best if you consider the contract void. Young Master Naoya views Amagai as a friend. Should you bother him or his lover again, he and Wataru may consider it a personal offense. Is one man really worth a fight with the Haitana?"

Aoe swept the items off his desk with cold disdain. "This time I'll look the other way. But should they attempt to interfere further, things won't be as easy for them."

"I'll pass on that message."

"You'd better." Aoe walked around to sit behind the desk. Souma had yet to move, and his eyes narrowed. "Was there something else?"

"No need to be so suspicious, Aoe-san." Souma picked up a briefcase from the floor. "I'm here to put some money in your pocket."

"Oh?"

"I was informed that Akechi Imura is back at the B&B. I take it whatever exclusive he had taken was terminated. At least, that's the only explanation I can think of." Souma's expression was deadly as he faced Shougo across the desk. It was obvious he knew the real truth.

Shougo's eyes narrowed. "Your point?"

Souma set the briefcase on the desk. "I'll be buying his contract off of you. If this amount is insufficient, I'll write a check to cover the rest. We both know money is no object to me."

"I don't recall saying he was for sale."

"Nor do I recall asking if he was. This isn't a request, Aoe-san. I won't be leaving this room until he's delivered to my men waiting outside. And neither will you."

"If the Haitana want a war, Yabi, they only have to ask."

"Don't misunderstand me. This has nothing to do with the Young Masters. And naturally it has nothing to do with Haitana-sama. He would never allow emotions to affect a business transaction. That's why he remains so much more powerful and successful than either one of us."

"You realize that should I choose to retaliate, Haitana would not protect you once I played a copy of this conversation for him?"

"True enough. But vengeance against me would be a simple matter. Not fun for you at all. Isn't it better to think of this as a way to recuperate from some of your recent financial losses?"

"...Leave the check blank."

"Done."

Shougo picked up the phone and pressed a button. "Find Akechi. Take him to the car waiting outside. I don't care how you do it, just do it."

Once he'd hung up, Souma placed the blank check on top of the briefcase. "While I cannot say our business has been a pleasure, Aoe-san, I can thank you for your time and effort."

Shougo picked up the check to study. "A King's ransom for a Jester. You're a fool, Yabi."

"One man's trash is another man's treasure. Besides, if you wanted something, nothing would stop you from obtaining it. Would it?"

"Are you truly comparing yourself to me?"

"We're all the same, Aoe-san. You, me, Haitana, Wataru...spoiled children in an adult-sized playground. Broken people replace broken toys, real bullets replace toy guns. But we're still no more than rulers of our own sandboxes. The world's gotten smaller, but we've gotten no bigger. And sooner or later someone comes to bring our playtime to an end."

* * *

"That's good food, you know. Wasting it is rude." Wataru commented. Naoya hit the back of his head. "Hey!"

"Berating a guest is rude too." The other boy reminded him.

"I just can't help but worry about what Aoe-sama will do." Seiichi told them. Beside him, Tomoki looked concerned.

Wataru shook his head. "Get it through your head, you're Haitana now. Nothing that old geezer can do about any of it."

"He may not be as powerful as Haitana, but he's not weakling." Seiichi told him. "You shouldn't underestimate him."

"I'm not underestimating him, idiot. You're overestimating yourself." Wataru countered.

"Wataru!" Naoya lectured.

"Hey! I can't help it if it's true." Wataru told him, turning back to Seiichi. "You're a replaceable commodity. Alone, you're a run away underling. So, of course, punishing you was necessary. Losing you to us is different. It just makes you one more sacrificed pawn in a game of chess. I mean, you were just one of his whores. You don't even rank a knight or a bishop. So why should he care?"

"Don't call Seiichi that." Tomoki frowned at him.

Naoya hit Wataru again. "Ouch! Hey! What was that for?"

"Sorry about Wataru's mouth, Tomoki. He tends to let it get away from him." Naoya apologized.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true!" Wataru protested.

"It's okay, Tomoki, I'm not insulted." Seiichi squeezed his hand. "It's just hard to imagine Aoe-sama giving up. Especially after losing face."

"It's called "check"." Wataru replied. "He had to defend. Naturally, he'll only set up to attack again, but it won't have anything to do with you. It's a big chessboard, after all."

"You only won the first round, don't get cocky." Naoya told him.

"Hey, we can handle him." Wataru replied. "Don't turn chicken now."

Naoya paused. "We?"

"Of course "we"! You're a Haitana now, and don't you forget it!" Wataru told him, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

Naoya smiled. "I won't"

Tomoki hid a smile in his cup, but paused when he saw a distant look on Seiichi's face. "Seiichi? Are you still worried?"

"About us? No. But about the people still there? I can't help but worry about them."

* * *

Katsuki stared out the window. The afternoon sun wasn't making him feel any warmer. Since his phone call the previous evening to Souma, he'd been racked with doubts. Had he made the right decision? Could Souma really help Seiichi and Tomoki? What would happen between him and Akechi?

He heard the door open and glanced over to see Jin had entered. Jin didn't look at him as he poured a drink, so he turned back to the window. He was surprised when a moment later a cup was held in front of him. For a moment he stared blankly. "What-" He began.

"Seiichi and Tomoki have been rescued."

Relief poured through him and he took the cup, drinking half its contents gratefully.

Jin chuckled, taking a swallow from his own glass. "Remember Kiichi's Kitten? How it turned out he was Haitana's grandson? He was with Kiichi and Haruomi when they got the news. Guess he adjusted to his new position fast. He used it to have them rescued. They're untouchable to Shougo right now."

He'd forgotten about Naoya. He was used to thinking of him as Aoe-san's lover. The thought that in this world he was growing to be a rival of Shougo's was both surprising and a little disturbing. Jin took another sip, and he followed suit. Had his phone call to Souma had any influence, he wondered. Or had it all been Naoya?

Moist lips on the back of his neck distracted him. He took in a shaky breath, only partially surprised by the sudden action.

"You've been distracted lately. First Izumi. Then Seiichi and Tomoki." Jin murmured into his skin, before gripping his waist and turning him to face him. "I'm getting tired of not being the center of your attention."

His lips captured his in a searing kiss. Demanding and coaxing at once. He opened his mouth willingly, his free arm wrapping around his neck as his body pressed into his. He could feel his arousal against his hip, and his own body responded with a fervored yearning. Jin broke the kiss to trail his lips down his neck, and Katsuki pressed back into the window, which felt cool against his suddenly heated skin.

The door slammed open, and they both froze a moment before turning. Shougo watched them coldly; several suited men were with him. A chilling cold replaced the heat that had been infusing him. Jin slowly drew away. "Owner."

"So you remember who I am, Jin?" Shougo's voice was cold. "You seem to have forgotten who and what you are. So I wasn't certain you did."

"I don't understand, Owner." Jin eyed him warily.

"On your knees." Shougo ordered.

Jin hesitated. "Aoe-sama?"

Shougo gestured, and two of the suited men moved forward. Katsuki saw Jin's body tense, but he did not fight when the men twisted his arms behind his back and forced him to his knees. "Who owns you?"

Jin gritted his teeth, but replied. "You do, Aoe-sama."

Shougo paced forward. "Everything here, in this room, do you own it?"

"...No."

"Who does?"

"You do, Aoe-sama."

"With all the privileges I've allowed you over the years - did you begin to forget your position, Jinnai? Did you honestly begin to think of yourself as a man?"

"...I am a Host."

"Did I hear a hesitation, Jinnai? Say it again."

"I am a Host."

Shougo backhanded him across the face. Katsuki took a step forward, but one of the other men Shougo had brought stepped between them. "Why did you contact Yabi Souma?" Shougo demanded of Jin.

"Souma?" Jin did not look up, but Katsuki could hear that he was perplexed.

Shougo struck him again, his eyes dark with anger. "You think you can fool me? Do you think I've forgotten who stole Yabi's number all those years ago? But Imura was too much of a coward to even make your trouble then worthwhile. I suppose you thought Amagai deserved some help for having the guts to defy me. So you called Souma in to rescue Seiichi and his boy."

"I thought Kiichi's kitten saved them."

Shougo grabbed a handful of Jin's hair and yanked his face up. "Are you honestly trying to fool me? Who else could have called him?"

"I called him."

The room seemed to freeze. Shougo turned cold eyes on Katsuki. "How could you even know who Souma is?"

Katsuki faced him with a confidence he didn't truly feel. "He was who called the ambulance for Izumi. He gave me his business card on the way to the hospital. Of course, I wouldn't know his connection to anyone here. Until Marudo arrived and ordered him out of the hospital."

"Marudo told you?"

"His intention was that I understand why not to mention Yabi-san to anyone. But when you had Amagai-sempai and Tomoki, I realized Yabi could be useful."

Shougo released his grip on Jin's hair. "A call out of the B&B itself to anyone of Haitana's members would have been flagged. How is it you contacted him?"

"Izumi's phone. I stole it when he had his attack."

Shougo gestured and the men holding Jin released him. Jin slowly got to his feet. "Is this how you train, Jin? You train my people to betray me?"

"Why blame Jin?" Katsuki broke in before the host could speak. "You don't want broken dolls. They're boring. Isn't that what you once told Izumi? Isn't my defiance what makes me amusing?"

Shougo laughed, and Jin shot Katsuki a warning look. Stepping between them he bowed to Shougo. "If I have failed you, Owner. I am willing to accept punishment for it."

Shougo's eyes glittered darkly as he looked at him. "Oh, I know how to punish you. Both of you. It seems to me the kid's ready to be a Host." Jin tensed, but did not look up. "You have no objections. Do you, Jin?"

Jin remained silent, and Katsuki resisted the urge to smile. The lack of words from the Host said more than a thousand would from another. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who understood the meaning of the silent reply.

"I'm surprised at you, Jinnai. Losing your head over such a trivial matter." Shougo paced around him. "So unlike you." He turned to Katsuki. "It's New Year's eve tonight. I'm sure finding a client for you will be easy. Unless you have an objection, Kyousuke?"

He'd wanted to cling to Jin the first time he'd thought he was going to meet a client. He wondered if this world's Katsuki would have felt the same. But that seemed a lifetime ago. If Shougo was trying to scare him, he was dealing with the wrong Katsuki. He bowed. "As you wish, Owner."

"Take him to a room to prepare. Appropriate clothing will be sent over." Shougo ordered.

Katsuki wished he could have caught at least a glimpse of Jin as he was escorted out. But the suited men blocked his view.

_To be continued..._

Closer and closer. I bet nobody knows what I have up my sleeve.

So I skipped Arashi and Izumi's first meeting. But I showed their second. And that was good too, right?

I love how strong Katsuki is in the final scene of the chapter. And Naoya becoming a permanent member of the Haitana in this world is quite a twist, don't you think? But my favorite piece, bar none, was Kiichi walking into the path of his father's gun. It's just...so Kiichi. And sad and sweet at the same time, despite how horrible the situation is.

_**Salmon**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Make a Wish Part 12  
A Lovemode Fanfic**

* * *

Akechi Imura was positive that someone else might have found his current state extremely alarming. He was pretty certain he had no idea where he was. He couldn't say that absolutely, however, because he was currently blindfolded. He couldn't remove the blindfold because his arms were tied behind his back, which on a side note was rather uncomfortable after awhile. His feet weren't tied, which was a plus, but he had yet to attempt to walk around as he was currently laying on what felt like a very expensive mattress. He wasn't positive which way was the edge of the bed, how high off the floor the said mattress was, or what potentially hazardous objects might be in his way if he attempted to roll off it. There was a vague notion in his mind of the bed being surrounded by knives, swords, and other potentially lethal weapons, but he was pretty sure that was just his imagination running away with him.

There was also the fact that it had been Blue Boy Security that was responsible for him being wherever he was. That could be either good or bad, depending on how you looked at it. But, in truth, what kept Akechi the calmest was the fact that he'd more than once stated that death was a preferable alternative to spending the rest of his life enslaved to Aoe Shougo. So, technically, even if he was in a potentially hazardous situation, it was still a step in the right direction.

He had a brief moment to contemplate his lack of self preservation instinct before he heard the sound of the room door opening and closing. He'd heard footsteps and muffled voices, but since he'd first been thrown on the bed, nobody had entered the room. Whoever had entered wasn't saying anything either.

Akechi had no qualms about being in potential danger, but silence was a different matter, and he'd had far too much of it already. "So." He said to his mysterious visitor. "Stop me if you've heard this one. What does an Airhead say after you give them a blowjob?"

"Thanks for the fill up."

The voice sounded familiar, but something was slightly off. Like a person purposefully putting on a phony voice. But the voice was male and definitely not Shougo. Both he took for good signs.

"Nothing's worse than an audience who knows the punch line, you know."

"Someone did once tell me that."

Silence reigned again.

"So, this whole blindfold thing is kind of new to me. What's the deal? Are you horribly scarred or malformed or something? Or maybe just terribly ugly so you don't want anyone to see your face?"

"...neither." The man sounded amused, almost as if he was holding back laughter.

"Or maybe you're really famous? I've never fucked a celebrity before. That's usually reserved for the rank and filers. You should know, if you paid a high price, you're getting cheated. I'm pretty much the worst host at the B&B."

"I did pay a high price."

"You should demand your money back. You've been suckered."

"But, you see, I knew what I was getting into. You're Akechi Imura. B&B's Court Jester. You specialize in insulting and otherwise upsetting your guests. You're responsible for Akito-san's recent hospitalization due to a nervous breakdown."

"...I didn't realize my reputation proceeded me." Akechi said slowly. He was pretty sure it didn't. Shougo paid top dollar to avoid a bad reputation. Not just anyone could have known his history. So who was he dealing with? "Think you could untie my arms?" He hedged.

"If I did, would you promise not to take the blindfold off?"

He contemplated his answer for a few seconds. "No."

There was a muffled sound he was pretty sure was covered laughter. The man seemed absurdly determined not to laugh out loud. Something plucked at his mind. Something about laughter, but he couldn't quite connect the dots.

"Who do you hate the most?"

The question came out of nowhere, and for a moment Akechi was too startled to form a reply.

"Who do you hate the most?" The man asked again.

"Aoe Shougo." He'd never made any qualms about his feelings. No point in hiding them from his mysterious guest.

"Who do you love the most?"

There was two possible answers. This question was not repeated, and Akechi chose neither answer. "Myself."

Muffled laughter again. Something familiar. The memory stirred, but didn't surface. Who was this man? "Who do you hate?" He asked him, searching for clues.

"The Yakuza."

"Who do you love?"

"...someone who has every reason to hate me."

The first answer sounded familiar, the second did not. An idea plagued him, but he balked at the impossibility of it.

"Who owns you?"

"Who I hate the most. Who are you?"

"I am all I hate."

"...Souma?"

Silence, then the blindfold was slowly removed. Time had passed. Years in fact. In his eyes, Souma was as beautiful as ever. Perhaps more so. "You got one answer wrong." Souma said slowly. "Unless you lied about who you hate the most."

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to explain that in smaller terms. My brain seems to have stopped functioning."

A smile curved Souma's lips, but it faded quickly. "As of one o'clock this afternoon your contract with Aoe Shougo no longer exists. It was bought and paid for by the spoiled leader of the Yabi Yakuza group." Akechi slowly sat up, using his legs to push himself closer to the headboard. Souma watched him, his look uncertain. Akechi promptly slammed his head into the headboard. "Imura!" Souma was at his side in an instant, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Ouch. Okay. Just checking. Dreams can be very realistic, you know."

Souma stared, then he began to laugh - burying his face in Akechi's shoulder. He'd once told him his laugh was distinctive. That he'd remember it no matter how long since he'd last heard it. That was why he'd made sure not to laugh aloud. After a minute his laughter died down. He took a deep breath. "Do you hate me?"

Akechi blinked. "Hate you?" He repeated.

"For leaving."

Akechi focused his eyes into the distance, trying to understand what was happening. He felt like he was missing something. "I tried hating you, but I wasn't very good at it. Why did you leave? Why did you come back now? It's been so long, Souma. I don't understand it."

"...I thought you'd left me."

"Leave? Where would I go?"

"Shougo said you'd taken an exclusive with someone else."

Akechi closed his eyes. "And why would you doubt him? You hate all you are. So why would someone love you?" Souma did not reply aloud, but his grip on him tightened. "I thought we'd been through that, Souma."

"It was too soon. What I wanted to believe had years of experience to counter. But when Katsuki-san told me-"

"Katsuki?" Akechi cut in. "Katsuki Kyousuke? He called you?"

Souma pulled back reluctantly. "Yes, we struck a deal. Info about you for help rescuing his friends."

"Amagai and Tomoki?"

"It coincided with the Haitana's young masters' wishes as well. And since Shougo did not expect a rescue mission it was a simple matter. To tell the truth, I think Katsuki-san got the lesser end of the deal."

"But how do you even know Katsuki?"

"A few days ago, I called an ambulance for his co-worker. Izumi-san?"

"But how could he know who you were?"

"Marudo-san came to the hospital. He must have told him."

"That kid...huh." Akechi lowered his head, thoughts too disorganized to put to words. For a moment the room was silent.

"Are you happy right now?" Souma broke the silence again. They'd always shared a hatred of silence, Akechi remembered.

"Right now, I don't know what I'm feeling. It's all too jumbled." Akechi admitted. "What are you feeling?"

"Hope." The word was a whisper.

Akechi leaned closer. "Are you going to untie me anytime soon?"

A sly smile slid onto Souma's lips. "Maybe."

"How long will you keep me?"

"Forever." Souma looked up, reaching out a hand to caress the side of Akechi's face. "How long will you stay?"

"Until you throw me away...Souma?"

"Imura?"

"I seem to be losing my balance."

"Eh?" Souma blinked, then Akechi fell forward - knocking them both off the bed.

"Ouch." Akechi commented from his position on top of Souma. Souma began to laugh, and he couldn't help but smile. He didn't want to go another day of his life without that laugh.

* * *

The cellphone rang twice before he managed to pick it up. "Sakashita."

"I'm sorry, Izumi. I know it's dinner time."

"Naoya-san!" Izumi smiled. "How is everything? How's the brat?"

"Not so bad once you get to know him. I think things are going to be okay."

"So you're staying there?"

"For a little while. I mean, I plan to get my own place eventually."

"No, you're not! You're stuck with us now!" A Voice interrupted - loud even though it was obvious he wasn't near the phone.

"Don't interrupt people on the phone. Don't you have any manners?" Naoya's words were only slightly muffled.

"That him?" Izumi asked.

"That's Wataru. Sorry about that."

"Sounds like a pain."

"He takes some getting used to. Do you have plans-"

"Izumi. Dinner's ready." Takamiya popped out of the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a minute. Naoya just called." Izumi turned to him.

"I'll keep the food warm." Takamiya smiled, disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Was that Takamiya-san?" Naoya asked.

"Um..."

"He's at your apartment?"

"Well, yes."

"And he cooked you dinner?"

"...it was his idea..."

"Is he spending New Year's with you?"

"Well, yah..."

"Is he spending the night?"

"Naoya!" Izumi blushed as Naoya chuckled. "Geez, just ask a guy a personal question out of the blue, why don't you?"

"You know I just want you to be happy."

"...I'm worried about getting my hopes up." Izumi confessed, keeping his voice low.

"But it's New Year's. It's alright to get our hopes up, right?" Naoya asked him.

"Maybe."

"It's my sincere wish that this year, everyone can be truly happy."

* * *

Katsuki stared in the mirror. It wasn't the suit Jin had given him in his world, but it was well tailored and obviously expensive. He hadn't even looked at the clock, content to wait out the empty minutes. He knew, though, it was close to midnight when the door buzzed.

He walked over to open it, not hurried but not dragging out the moment either. He didn't really feel anything about what was happening except perhaps resignation. 'Is this how Izumi feels?' He wondered as he opened the door.

Kashima stood outside of it, his face serious. "Good evening, Kyousuke."

"Kashima" He stepped back, but Kashima waved him forward instead. The suited men from earlier were long gone. But their presence had hardly been necessary. Even if he'd been inclined to run away, where would he go? And he wasn't inclined. Because if he ran now, Jin would be the one to inherit all the blame.

Kashima offered him a card. "The room is 252. You're expected."

Katsuki took the card calmly, pocketing it. "Very well. Was there anything else I should know?"

Kashima almost smiled. "Only that at the B&B it's best to expect the unexpected."

"Huh." Katsuki shook his head. "That is nothing new." He bowed to the other man. "I take my leave of you."

Kashima said no more as he headed away from him to the elevator. The halls were strangely empty, but then, it was almost midnight. New Year's. Back in his own world Jin would be in Sapporo now, he remembered. Was he ever going to see that world again?

"A wish can't make things right...no one can fix the world." The street vendor's words echoed in his mind. "Time can set things right. Our actions make amends. One should always pay off old debts before the new year starts..."

Had his actions made amends? Or only made things worse?

He found himself in front of 252, staring at the numbers as if expecting them to change. Taking a deep breath, he swiped the key card, stepping inside. "A pleasure to meet you. I'm Ka-"

There was a strange sense of deja vu to the evening, but when he found himself looking at Jin, he wondered if he'd somehow not only crossed worlds, but gone back in time.

"How long does it take to say a greeting, Kyousuke?"

Kyousuke. Still the wrong world. But for the life of him he could not explain Jin's presence. "What are you doing here?"

"Congratulations on coming this far. But, Kyousuke, you cannot be a host."

Deja vu indeed. For a moment Katsuki could only stare. "Why?"

"Because you're under contract for something different. Have you forgotten?"

Katsuki felt strangely frustrated over the calm way he was speaking. The fact that he was utterly confused did not help. "But Shougo was the one who said that I was to be a host! Are you jerking my chain here or what?" He stormed over to the host, eyes blazing.

"Aoe-sama left a message for you." Jin smirked down at him. Katsuki scowled back up, not replying. "He said to tell you - you've become boring."

Katsuki had to blink. "Boring?" He repeated. The ruler of the B&B had certainly chosen a heck of a time to decide that.

"I have orders as well."

Something about the smug tone to Jin's voice made him look back up, instantly suspicious. "Oh?"

"To remind you of just what your position here is, King's Page." He hooked a finger under his chin, leaning in close. "And, Kyousuke, any restrictions regarding what I can do to you? From this night on, they no longer exist."

"Oh." Katsuki got out before Jin's lips closed hungrily on his. He felt a bit guilty as Jin's hands stroked down his sides and pulled his body tight against him. This was this world's Katsuki and Jin's first real night together, and he was stealing it in a sense. Not that it was easy to dwell on such thoughts with Jin's expert hands seeking out his weak spots and his mouth devouring his.

The sound of fireworks outside alerted him to the turning of the clock. Suddenly a loud sound reverberated through the room. Glass shattered and pain exploded in his shoulder and side.

Jin broke the kiss, stumbling forward and barely managing to catch their balance. The sound came again and he threw them both to the floor as bullets peppered the room. Katsuki's vision swam and he swore he could hear the sound of the wishing charm.

"What-" Katsuki got out even as his vision darkened around him.

"Kyousuke? Stay awake, boy." Jin berated him.

Katsuki tried to keep his eyes open, but he couldn't. Darkness closed around him, and the sound of the wishing charm was distinctive now. "Time can set things right...I'm only here til the New Year." He heard the street vender's voice before blackness overtook him.

_To Be Concluded..._

* * *

Q: What does Katsuki have to do to get home?  
A: Absolutely nothing.

Tee-hee. He just had to wait til New Year's. "Time can set things right." Not just a reference to what was wrong between people, but also Katsuki returning to where he belonged.

And of all things, did you expect the one to allow Katsuki and Jin of that world to be together would be Shougo? He simply decided the game wasn't interesting anymore. Izumi said of Shougo that he was like a spoiled child - when his toys broke he got new ones. Since Katsuki didn't fight becoming a host, he wasn't a fun game anymore. So he just threw him back to Jin.

I did toy with the idea of killing Shougo. I mean, like I said before, he's so freakin evil you want him to die. But when I thought of the irony of him saying Katsuki had grown boring, I just had to use it. Ah, don't worry. Katsuki isn't dead in either world. I specifically mentioned that the pain was only his side and shoulder - not his chest, or stomach. Nothing vital.

Next chapter is the final one. What's been happening in the real world? What's going on? Is it New Year's there? Is Jin back? Wait and find out! :D

Reviews will make my New Year! ;)

_**Salmon**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Make a Wish Part 13  
A Lovemode Fanfic**

* * *

Katsuki's eyes shot open, intaking a sharp breath that was followed by a spasm of dulled pain in his side. He stared blankly at a white ceiling above him, before pushing himself up slowly. The hospital room around him only added to his confusion. Daylight shone through mostly closed curtains.

Beside his bed, a figure stirred in the chair and Amagai stared at him in surprise before a smile lit his features. "Hey, you're awake again!"

Katsuki blinked at him, trying to figure out how Amagai could be there. His thoughts couldn't seem to congeal past a simple, "Huh?"

"The doctor's said you were incoherent last time. But you seem awake now."

"Doctors?" He stared. "Incoherent? What's going on?"

"The doctors said you might not remember." Amagai's mouth settled into a grim line. "You remember the Christmas party, don't you? You used your spare key to Jin's room, at least that's what I'm guessing."

Somewhere between the Christmas Party and Jin's room, Katsuki realized at least part of what was wrong. Or maybe what was right. He was back in his own world. "I decided to crash there for the night." He confessed. He still couldn't figure out how he'd ended up in the hospital. A dull ache throbbed in his side and shoulder.

"Some nutcase decided to shoot up some of the downtown skyscrapers. You can imagine the panic it caused. I guess none of us had a merry Christmas...you scared the shit out of me, you know. I found you bleeding from the bullet wounds in Jin's room. It was the first place I looked when the front desk said they hadn't seen you leave."

"I got shot?" He glanced at his aching shoulder. He remembered the shooting in the other world, but no memory of bullets from this one. He turned back to Amagai. "On Christmas eve?"

"Y'know, I thought Jin was going to kill us all when he got back."

"Got back? Jin had to go to Sapporo, didn't he?"

"It's New Year's Day, Katsuki. Jin's been back in Tokyo for hours."

"New Year's..." Katsuki stared. "So I've been unconscious for the whole week?"

Had the whole experience been no more than a dream? But, no, it had all been too real. There was no way he could have dreamed it.

"Hey, you okay?" Amagai asked. "Let me go get the doctor." He stood to leave the room.

Remembering something, Katsuki looked up. "Amagai-sempai."

Amagai paused at the door. "Yes?"

"Did Jin leave a message for you the day he left? Saying you were responsible for me?"

Amagai's eyes narrowed slightly. "Where did you hear that?"

"Just tell me - did he?"

"I don't need Jin to tell me to look out for you. I've been doing it longer than he has." Amagai insisted.

"I don't need looking after." Katsuki told him.

"Most of the time, no." Amagai responded.

Given his current situation it was hard to argue with that. Instead Katsuki went back to the original subject. "You didn't answer my question."

"Why don't you ask Jin when he gets back?"

"Where is he? I thought you said he was back."

"He said something about taking care of a few things. He should be back soon."

"Fine, I'll talk to him then."

Amagai chuckled. "If you're provoking a fight with Jin when he gets back I definitely better get that doctor." Throwing him a grin he exited the room.

Katsuki wondered briefly about what had happened in the other world. Had it just been a random shooting as well? He knew it was no dream, not if Jin's message to Amagai in this world was also real. And he did intend to talk to Jin about it. He didn't need a caretaker, and Amagai didn't need the pressure of feeling responsible for him.

After a week under Aoe Shougo, however, he definitely had a better understanding of the man who was Jinnai Kuniaki. He wasn't sure he'd have lasted another day under the devil, and Jin had served him for years."

'...even if a client says they love you. You have to wonder. Could someone really love a whore? Won't they wake up one day and realize you aren't worth it?' Marudo's words haunted him, echoing in his head.

"Damn it, Jinnai." He whispered aloud. "If it takes the rest of my life, I'll prove to you you're worth it."

* * *

The doctors had removed the IVs, taken more blood than he thought was necessary, prodded his shoulder and side painfully, and announced he could be released...the next day. He was seething over the experience when Jin entered with a flat box that he all but dropped in his lap with an unceremonious, "Get dressed."

He then left before he could get a word in edgewise. When Katsuki opened the box, he found a tailored suit inside. The act was 25% sweet, 75% irritating, and 100% Jin.

He put on the damn suit. It was preferable to the stupid hospital gown, though just about anything was. It was a very nice suit, he was forced to admit. Not to mention if fit him perfectly, a fact he wasn't going to ask how Jin kept accomplishing. The only thing missing was shoes, which Jin brought with him when he reappeared. The shoes he'd worn the night of the party, which somehow matched the suit perfectly. Katsuki barely resisted the urge to smile.

"You've been released." Jin told him.

Katsuki had suspected that when he'd given him the suit. Still, he couldn't completely contain his curiosity. "How did you manage that?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" Jin leaned against the wall.

Katsuki glanced at him as he finished getting the shoes one. "The doctor said I wouldn't be released before tomorrow."

"That so? Huh. That's not what they told me." His lover's tone was smug.

Katsuki wondered how many lives he had threatened to obtain his early release. "I'll have to call a taxi. I don't think I can manage the walk home."

"No time to go home, we have a flight to catch." Jin replied.

Katsuki stared, caught off guard. "A flight." He repeated.

"Amagai packed a bag for you; the car's waiting."

Katsuki's lips formed into a thin line. "You shouldn't have bothered Amagai. He isn't my keeper."

Jin's face was impassive as he met his gaze. It was clear he knew the reference was to more than packing a bag. "No." He said slowly. "He's not."

"He doesn't need anyone to add to his worries."

"So don't add to them."

Perhaps he had a point. If he hadn't been moping over not spending Christmas together with Jin...

He nodded slowly. "I won't, if you won't."

It was obvious he wasn't pleased with the deal. It took him a moment to nod his acquiesce of the terms. Not pleased, but willing to compromise. He knew concessions were never easy for the host. And, perhaps now, he had an idea why. Life under Aoe Shougo had been nothing but concessions. Jin had spent years of his life enslaved to the whims of one who delighted in the pain and humiliation of others. Now that his life was his own again, it made sense he'd want things his way.

Luckily, though challenging each other was a natural part of their relationship, it was rare when they truly disagreed. Making the times he needed Jin to concede few and far between.

"We don't want to miss our flight." Jin pointed out.

Katsuki eyed him warily. "Where are we going?"

Jin only smirked. Katsuki debated about refusing to move until he told him. But he really had no desire to stay in the hospital any longer. And...he trusted Jin. If Jin wanted to take a plane somewhere, anywhere was fine with him. He headed for the door, not surprised when Jin fell in step slightly behind him. He was slightly surprised by the light touch of Jin's hand on the small of his back. But the touch was warm and oddly comforting, so he felt no need to say anything about the silent show of affection.

* * *

There was no chime from the wishing charm. But he didn't need one to know he was dreaming. He was sitting on the hospital bed, or rather his other self was. The other world's Jin was standing by the hospital bed, his arm wrapped and in a sling.

"I don't remember anything since Christmas Eve." His other self told his Jin.

"The doctor's said memory loss isn't uncommon with trauma." Jin replied. "Izumi's been filling you in?"

"On what he knows, yes. Naoya-kun has a grandfather. And it's someone even Aoe-sama doesn't want to cross. Amagai-sempai and Tomoki were captured, but someone rescued them. Did you know Aoe-sama shot Haruomi's shoulder?"

"I wasn't aware of it. Looks like a lot of our people are in the hospital right now."

"So who did rescue Amagai-sempai and Tomoki?"

"That would be Kiichi's ex-kitten. And you."

"Me?"

"You stole Izumi's phone, and you got some help from the stranger who helped you and Izumi when Izumi had his attack."

"Why would a stranger help save Amagai-sempai?"

"Because you offered him info on an old flame of his by the name of Akechi Imura."

"...would that be the man Akechi keeps a picture of in his room?"

"...since when have you ever been in Akechi's room?"

"For cards one night with Marudo and Izumi."

"Huh. Well, Akechi no longer has a room. The old flame you contacted bought him off of Shougo after helping Shirakawa rescue Seiichi and his boy."

"I'm surprised Aoe-sama was willing to deal with him after that."

"I don't think "willing" is the appropriate term. I'm figuring Souma wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Was he or Naoya-kun responsible-"

"For the shooting? Not likely Souma had what he wanted, and Shirakawa has too many friends at the B&B to want it shot up."

"So who did it?"

"We'll find out sooner or later."

"I wish I could remember."

"The doctors say it might come back with time."

"Did I miss anything else?"

"The shooting interrupted, so no."

"Interrupted what?" He looked up blankly.

Jin leaned in, his face inches from his. "Aoe-sama has decided you're boring."

"I'm boring?" He repeated, both confused and curious.

"And I can do to you whatever I want." His mouth captured his in a fierce kiss, hand trailing down his chest to brush against his groin. Katsuki gasped, and Jin pulled away. "Why don't you think about that? I'll see you when you're released."

As Jin headed for the door, he caught enough wit to protest. "When I'm released? That's in a week. That's not fair, Jinnai."

"No, it's not fair." Jin paused at the door. His tone made Katsuki pause, watching him. There was tension in his stance, and the thought came to him that the wait was no easier on Jin than him.

He felt a smile curve his lips. "Now that you've told me that, it's going to be hard to think of anything else, you know."

Jin's returning smirk was wicked. "Glad to hear it. I'll see you in a week."

He closed the door behind him, and Katsuki leaned back, letting his eyes slide close.

* * *

A slight jolt of air disturbance awakened him. Outside the airplane window it was dark, which surprised him. He couldn't have slept that long, could he?

"Awake now?" Jin asked from beside him. "If you go comatose again, Seiichi would blame me for taking you out of the hospital too soon, you know."

"I'm not going into a coma." He told him, nettled by the teasing. "Why is it so dark? What time is it?"

"Nighttime."

Katsuki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. As if he couldn't have guessed that much himself. Sometimes Jin was simply infuriating. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but Jin interrupted before he could.

"We'll be landing soon."

* * *

Something about the time was bothering him, but he couldn't quite place his finger on why. Apparently they already had reservations, considering the speed in which Jin obtained the keycard for their room. He didn't feel tired at all anymore. He wasn't sure whether to blame that on the nap he'd taken on the plane, or whatever time his internal clock was set to.

The room itself was large and richly decorated. He set the bag he'd insisted on carrying on the chair, taking in his surroundings. He didn't notice a clock, and turned to see Jin closing the nightstand drawer. He had the absurd notion he'd placed the clock in it, but shook it off. "Nice room." He offered.

"Not bad." Jin responded. He figured if Jin ever gave more praise than that he'd have the urge to check him for a fever anyway.

"You know, you still haven't told me why we're here." He commented.

"You preferred the hospital?"

"Of course not."

"Taken a sudden dislike for my company?"

Katsuki only rolled his eyes at the mocking words. Whatever his reasons, Jin was obviously not going to tell him just yet. He hear motion behind him, felt the heat from Jin's body a moment before his lips settled onto his neck. In truth, he wasn't the least bit surprised. If Jin hadn't intended to bed him, he wouldn't have taken him to a hotel room.

He let himself relax against the body behind him as Jin's lips moved along his neck, warm and unhurried. His shoulder and side still ached dully, and he let out a discontent sigh. "I don't know if I'm up for this." He admitted reluctantly.

Jin nuzzled the side of his neck his mouth had been exploring, circling his waist with one arm. "I'll be gentle." His voice was low. His lips ghosted over his ear before settling below it - tasting his skin.

Katsuki took in a deep breath, reaching back with his good arm to encircle Jin's neck. "You? Gentle?" He couldn't help but tease.

"Are you actually accusing me of being an unskilled lover?" If he wasn't mistaken, there was subtle tone of insult in the mocking words.

"I know you have a preference when it comes to me." He returned, fingers sifting through the hair at the nape of Jin's neck. He felt a light shudder, nearly imperceptible, run through the larger man.

"Your fault." Jin answered.

"My fault?" Katsuki turned his head to peer at his lover. "How so?"

Jin kissed him, hungrily but slowly. Tongue exploring in determined but gentle strokes. He pulled back, to nuzzle the side of his neck again. "You're the one who tempts and challenges me. How is it not your fault?"

Katsuki's lips curled into a smirk. "You're turned on by me telling you off? I think you have a complex."

Jin chuckled. "You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

"What sort of challenge would it be if I did?"

Jin turned him to face him, lips crashing fiercely over his, before changing to a slower pace that was no less passionate. When he drew back, Katsuki took in a shuddering breath. "You took off the sling." Jin noted.

Deciding not to call him on his timing, Katsuki only gave a one-shouldered shrug. "It was annoying."

"It's to protect your shoulder."

"I'm fine."

Without a warning he suddenly found himself lifted into Jin's arms. He couldn't even find the air to gasp in surprise. "Why were you in my room?"

The fact that he could actually make the leap in logic to know what he was talking about was probably proof that he was spending way too much time with Jin. "The B&B Christmas party had just ended." He used the fingers of his good hand to undo the top couple buttons of Jin's shirt with practiced ease.

"Too drunk to get back to your apartment?" The tone was teasing, but the question was honest. Jin set his knees down on the bed. Kneeling on it actually brought him even to the other man's height.

"No." He admitted slowly.

Jin said nothing as he pushed his jacket off his shoulders. Shrugging out of the one side was easy, but even though Jin helped him, the injured shoulder ached at the movement needed to get it off the other arm.

The pain must have showed on his face because Jin seemed to hesitate, folding the jacket in half before tossing it over the bottom railing of the bed. He reached out to stroke one hand through his hair. "I can make it good."

More than a promise, the words were an unvoiced offer. If he wanted him to, he'd stop. Reaching out with his good hand, Katsuki unbuttoned the rest of Jin's shirt before leaning closer to nuzzle his collar line and press his lips to the pulse point on his neck. He felt his heart speed up under his lips.

Jin pulled him back so he could kiss him again. A long, coaxing kiss that confessed his worries more neatly than words could. His hands untucked and unbuttoned Katsuki's shirt before breaking the kiss to pull it off of him and shrug out of his own. He hesitated a moment, eyeing the bandages covering his shoulder and lower chest. He traced the edge of it lightly with his finger first, then leaned down to follow the same path with his mouth.

Katsuki intook a shuddering breath, wrapping his good hand around Jin's shoulders, feeling the powerful flex of muscles beneath his palm. Jin grazed his teeth along the bandages denying him access to his lover's skin before capturing his uncovered nipple in his mouth, sucking. A cry escaped Katsuki's lips, and out of habit he tried to move the other arm to wrap around Jin. Pain laced the shoulder and he winced, immediately letting it fall to his side again. Jin drew back, reaching out a hand to press the bad arm to his side gently.

"Just lay back and enjoy tonight. Time enough to repay the favor later." Jin's smug tone seemed contradictory to the sweet words, and Katsuki could only chuckle over it.

* * *

Senses returned slowly. Katsuki lay on his side a moment more, catching his breath. "That was..." He couldn't even find a word for it.

A chuckle rumbled through Jin's chest and he sat up, leaning over him. Katsuki turned to face him, and Jin captured his lips in a kiss. Content rather than passionate.

A loud sound exploded overhead and Katsuki broke the kiss. "What was-?"

Jin smirked, and got off the bed, moving to open the windows. The explosions was accompanied by light this time. A colorful display that lit up the sky.

Turning to the bedside table, he opened it to find the clock was inside. Midnight, it read.

"Happy New Year." Jin murmured from the window.

A smile curved Katsuki's lips. "Hey, I though I was talking like I was your wife." He tossed Jin's words from the day he left at him.

"You were." Jin replied.

He had not, however, said he disliked it, or not to act that way, Katsuki realized. Shutting the drawer to the table he moved over to stand in front of the window. His lips still curved in a content smile. "Happy New Year."

Jin moved forward to kiss him again. The fireworks continued to light up the sky, silhouetting their frames against the glass.

_Fini_

* * *

Ever heard of the International Date Line? ~_^ Guess Katsuki and Jin get their holiday after all.

Happy ending, snow, and...well, I guess I never did get the pumpkin pie in. But if I'd admitted to fireworks you might all have guessed my plot.

Reviews will make my New Year!

_**Salmon**_


End file.
